The Fall and Rise of a Hero
by jrrm64
Summary: AU. What if Superman was taken the first time he confronted Darkseid? Superman must redeem himself in the eyes of humanity and himself. Eventually, Superman/Wonder Woman pairing.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

It had been three years since the boom tubes opened and Darkseid and his followers exited from them. Earth was under attack. The self-proclaimed god came to overrun and rule. As a god he believed it was his right to conquer anyone he wished to conquer. There were those on earth who didn't believe he had a right to do what he wished. Some of those vigilante heroes, who had become media obsessions over the prior four years, came together that day to stand against Darkseid and his armies. Batman, Wonder Woman, Aquaman, Green Lantern, Flash, and Superman toed the line against the invaders.

Along with militaries of earth they battled parademons, the elite and furies. Darkseid was especially impressed with Superman until he Desaad told him that he was the last son of Krypton then he wanted the Kryptonian as one of his own. Suddenly, the furies and the elite were tasked with the capture of Superman. After a long nasty battle, Steppenwolf, Kalibak, Grayven, Big Barda, and Lashina finally subdued him. With Superman under his control, earth was no longer of interest to Darkseid, especially with these so-called heroes banning together to put up an impressive defense. Darkseid and his troops retreated with their prisoner.

The boom tubes reopened and the invaders left with their prisoner in tow. The vigilante heroes called themselves The Justice League after that day and proclaimed themselves earth's protectors.

_**Three years later**_

_**The Watchtower, the space station headquarters of the Justice League**_

Kara Zor-El chafed at the named Supergirl. She was the now nineteen year old, blonde haired cousin of Kal-El, Superman, who hadn't been heard from since Darkseid kidnaped him. Her ship landed shortly after Darkseid's retreat. She was seeking her baby cousin unaware that her ship traveled to earth slower than Kal-El's ship. Batman, who was close enough to Superman to know his origin and his identity of Clark Kent, approached her. It was a struggle but he finally got through to her and she spent the next two years on Themyscira learning how to control her powers.

The next Kryptonian inspired incident Batman had to deal with was a clone of Superman. Samples of his blood was collected by the US Government and mixed with human DNA to make a clone in the hopes of having another Superman to protect earth. This one would be a puppet, though, under the government's control. When Batman discovered this plot, he enlisted Wonder Woman and Hal Jordan, one of four Green Lanterns now patrolling earth's sector, to retrieve the clone.

As it turned out Amanda Waller had hired Lex Luthor to create the clone. They managed to liberate the clone before Luthor turned him into a puppet for Lex Luthor. Since he wasn't truly a Kryptonian, the clone, who was named Connor Kent by Batman and Kon-El by Kara, he powers weren't on level with Kara's, though he did have telekinesis, a gift from his human DNA. Since the Connor was only fifteen, he became one of Bruce Wayne's wards. Like the press called Kara Supergirl, they called Connor Superboy. He resented the name as much as Kara, especially since he knew he'd never be called Superman. That name would always belong to Kal-El, a legend he never met and couldn't live up to.

Seated at a large oblong table, Kara waited patiently in the board room for J'onn J'onzz to finish the minutes of the last meeting. An alien of advanced age and powers, whose race had been killed off in a war, he had become known as the Manhunter for his skills of hunting down those he considered villains. After Darkseid retreated from earth, he came to earth in order to offer his allegiance.

Kara was not considered a member of the board, but she was asked to join this meeting, as well as Connor, because there was information about Kal-El. J'onn finished. The Black Canary, the chairwoman, spoke next.

"Hal has information about Darkseid. It appears Apokolips is back to conquering worlds," she said.

"How does that affect us?" asked Batman.

Hal lifted his right hand and projected an image of a handsome man with long black hair and beard dressed all in black armor with a white S on his chest. It was Superman but it wasn't Superman.

"This is who now leads Darkseid's armies. He is called Kal-El and according to my sources he believes himself the adopted son of Darkseid. After a year of torture and brain washing, Superman finally succumbed to Darkseid and became his pawn," said Hal.

Wonder Woman looked at the image. She remembered the aloof but kind Kal-El she had met before Darkseid invaded.

"That's my cousin," Kara said softly.

"Big Barda, who used to be one of Darkseid's Furies, is now married to Mister Miracle. We should talk to her to see if she knows anything about Clark," said Batman.

Connor looked at the image. He and Kal-El looked similar enough to be brothers. He'd never thought he'd actually have a chance to meet him. Bruce looked over and observed Connor. The eighteen year looked slightly intimidated.

"The Guardians have been seeking all the Kryptonite they can find in order to…," Hal paused. "Kill him. They are afraid of this combination of Darkseid and Kal-El. But between Darkseid, who seems to have collected and destroyed Kryptonite except for the amount they used to torture him and break him, you, Bruce, there is little Kryptonite to be found."

"What does he mean you have collected Kryptonite, Batman?" growled Kara.

"When Clark and I first befriended each other, he asked me a favor. I spent millions collecting Kryptonite and destroying. I kept a certain amount with the permission of Clark. Actually, it was his idea. He said if he ever went too far, he wanted me to be able to stop him," explained Bruce.

"So, we have Kryptonite to use against him," said Hal.

"Yes, but I won't give it to you," said Bruce. "I'll use it to stop Clark and bring him back in the hopes of returning him to his right state of mind."

"You'll get your chance. Our intel tells us that we are next on Darkseid's list. He is going to invade us again, but this time with Kal-El at the lead," said Hal.

"I should be able to deal with Superman," said Shazam.

"I doubt it. The Superman we knew fought with restraint. He went out of his way not to kill and held back on his powers. This Kal-El is merciless. He has not only grown stronger, but he has no restraints. They say on Apokolips that the only one stronger than Kal-El is Darkseid himself," Hal told them.

"I guess we should alert the UN and earth governments with large armies. They should be given time to prepare," said the Black Canary.

"I agree. We should also tell them about Superman and how he is under the control of Darkseid," said Green Arrow, Oliver Queen.

"I agree," added Aquaman. "If we have a chance to help Superman then we better let people know he isn't himself, that he is under Darkseid's control."

"We should start to devise a war plan of our own," said Batman.

"We need everybody on the roster on duty until this is over," said Diana.

"Agreed," said Dinah.

"I think Bruce, Diana, and Dinah should head up the war planning along with J'onn. They are our best strategic thinkers," said the Flash.

"I want to be involved," said Kara.

"Well considering you are probably close to being Superman's equal," Hal started, but she stopped him.

"I was a planned and designed birth on Krypton. I am considered 96 percent perfected through our birthing matrix. I was born to be part of the Science Guild, not the Warrior Guild, or the Artist Guild, The house of El was the home of some of Krypton's greatest scientists. My father was respected but Jor-El was considered one of the great scientists we had. Kal-El was the only freeborn I know of. His parents had him illegally. He was all natural without the use of the birthing matrix. Jor-el was trying to prove to the Science Academy that natural progression of the species can be even more potent on the evolutionary scale. Kal-El is considered 98 percent perfected. He is stronger than me and always will be," Kara explained.

Everyone listened. Clark was special even for a Kryptonian. It made sense.

"I want Martha Kent brought to the Clark's Fortress of Solitude. If we stop him, she'll be needed to help him recover," said Bruce.

"I'll talk to her," said Kara.

She had become friendly with Martha over the past year. Kara would stay at the farm and Martha would regale her with stories of Clark growing up, his teen years, and when he decided to become Superman. They developed a bond over those stories. Kara got to know her cousin in his absence and Martha got to talk about her son.

"Let's convene this meeting. We have a lot of work to do," said Dinah.

Diana stayed back waiting for Bruce to finish a quick conversation to get over. Standing at her full height, six foot one inch, with her long black hair, ocean blue eyes, perfect body, and olive skin, she intimidated most of the men on the Watchtower, except Bruce. She often wondered if that was the reason she chose to date him. Once he was done talking to J'onn, he walked over to her.

"I guess our date is off tonight," she smiled.

He didn't respond. Bruce Wayne was now in full Batman mode: there was only the mission.

"J'onn is going to collect all the information he can about Darkseid's armies," he said. "Kara is going to allow him access to Clark's Fortress of Solitude computers and data."

"You and I should visit Big Barda and Scott Free," she said.

He nodded in agreement.

JLJLJL

Dressed as Bruce Wayne in a black Armani suit and Diana wearing a blue dress without her tiara, but still wearing her bracelets, they were dropped off by a limo outside of home in a Metropolis suburb. It was a nice three bedroom home in an upper middleclass neighborhood. Getting out of the limo, they walked up to the door and Bruce rang the bell. Scott Free, the son of the High Father of New Genesis, answered the door. As a child Scott was exchanged for one of Darkseid's sons in order to seal a non-aggression pact with Apokolips and New Genesis. Where Orion was raised as High Father's beloved son, Scott was treated as a slave. He escaped from Apokolips along with Big Barda, the head fury, over a year ago.

"Bruce Wayne," he said then looked at Diana, "and Princess Diana. Why have you come to my humble abode?"

"We need to talk to you about Superman," said Bruce.

"Come in," he said.

They walked into the house and he motioned them into the living room. The home had a comfortable inviting feel to it. Scott motioned them to sit. Diana sat down on the sofa and expected Bruce to sit beside her, but he chose to in an armchair.

"Barda, dear, we have company," Scott called out.

A moment later a tall, Bruce placed her at six foot six inches, and shapely woman entered the room. With her black hair, pale skin, and beauty, she could have been mistaken for an Amazon.

"They want to talk about Kal-El," Scott said to Barda.

"We hope that you can tell us how Kal was turned while on Apokolips," said Diana.

"Why do you want to know?" asked Barda.

"Because we have intel telling us that he is leading an army to invade earth," said Bruce. "I want to know if there is a chance to reach him."

Scott sat down in the other armchair. He looked pensive. Barda shook her head.

"In all my years on Apokolips I had ever seen someone fight Desaad's brain washing so hard," she said. "It usually took him two or three months to break someone. It took him eleven months to break Kal-El. For eleven months they used Kryptonite to bring him to the brink of death then allowed him to regenerate then do it again. He had his skin peeled off him with Kryptonite scalpels and then healed. Darkseid used his omega beams, as well as his agony matrix. Most do not survive more than minutes in the agony matrix. Kal-El survived for hours before succumbing and being resurrected."

Bruce and Diana sat there contemplating what Clark must have gone through. It seemed horrific, yet it also explained why he became Darkseid's general.

"I believe if you can reach the core of him that still exists, he can be restored," said Scott.

"My lasso of truth," Diana stated.

"Your what?" asked Scott.

"Lasso of truth. It was forged by Hephaestus and is empowered by the fires of Hestia. It burns away all falsehood and leaves only truth," she explained.

"When do expect Darkseid's armies?" asked Barda.

"Soon," said Bruce.

"Count us in on the fight," she said.

"Have you contacted New Genesis and requested their support?" asked Scott.

"I believe the Green Lanterns are sending an emissary to New Genesis," said Bruce.

"I hope the High Father relents and pushes the edges of his treaty with Darkseid," said Scott. "We should discuss tactics. I know the elite and the furies well."

"Can I get you some coffee?" asked Barda.

"Please," said Bruce.

Dianna nodded yes.

"The first thing you should know is that parademons are nothing more than cannon fodder. He breeds them by the barrel full," started Scott.

JLJLJL

Wonder Girl, Cassie Sandsmark, whose mother was Helen Sandsmark and father was the son of Zeus Lennox, stood beside Wonder Woman. The boom tubes had opened in Gotham City, Berlin, Central City. Paris, London, Cairo, St. Petersburg, and now they opened in Metropolis. Along with Steel, Kara, Connor, Barda, and Mister Miracle, Wonder Woman and Wonder Girl, in their Amazonian battle armor, chose to make their stand in Superman's former city. Diana hoped that Kal-El showed up in Metropolis, so she could face him.

Thousands of parademons streamed through the boom tube openings. The Air Force and Marine Corp had fighters waiting to attack. The F-35 Lightening II Joint Strike Fighters began firing their sidewinder missiles and 25 mm cannons. Next through the boom tubes were Kanto, Kalibak, along with Furies Mad Harriet and Lashina. Diana, Cassie, Mister Miracle on his aero disks, Bard on her aero disks, and Kara took to the air. Steel and Connor, who was capable of giant leaps but not yet flight, stayed on the ground to fight and protect citizens.

In the Stratosphere Kal-El hovered with his hands behind his back looking down on Metropolis. He watched the initial engagement and scowled. The parademons were having trouble handling the earth primitive flying fighters and the elite and furies he sent to Metropolis were having trouble with the Justice Leaguers and traitors, Barda and Scott Free. He decided to even out the odds. He dove towards the city at Mach six destroying two dozen F-35 fighters with his heat vision as he approached. The three dozen fighters that remained pulled up and retreated. Now the US Army began firing MIM-104 Patriot surface to air missiles, as well as PAC 3 Missile Launchers.

Kal-El came to a stop and hovered there in the midst of battle once again taking the stand with his arms behind his back, as if he was unconcerned with the chaos around him. Zooming towards him in a red and blue blur, Kara threw a right at his jaw to have him easily catch her fist in his hand and squeeze until she was screaming from bones breaking.

"Kal-El, stop," she screamed, "You're hurting me."

He looked at her as if she was insignificant then he hit her with a heat vision blast in the chest sending her spiraling to the ground. Connor saw Kara fall and gathered his energy and leapt up catching her in his arms and landing with rubble making force on the street. He lay Kara down. She was unconscious but breathing fine.

Diana observed that Mister Miracle battled Kalibak and Barda battled Lashina. Cassie fought against Kanto, and she had just defeated Mad Harriet. She felt able to engage Kal, so she touched the League communicator in her ear and spoke to Bruce.

"Wonder Woman to Batman, I am going to engage Kal," she said. "He is here in Metropolis."

Boom tubes opened ground level and warhounds and as well as giant tanks exited. Abrams Tanks and ground troops along with Connor and Steel met them in battle.

"Diana, wait for me. I have the Kryptonite. You are going to need it," Batman warned her.

"We need to stop him now," she said then flew at Kal-El.

Kal-El noticed the beautiful creature flying towards him. A cruel smile bent his lips. He took off in a blur and stopped right in front of Wonder Woman, grabbing her by the wrists, and then he roughly captured her mouth with his own and kissed her hard and long. Diana didn't want to respond to this vile attack, but for the first time in her life, she fully felt a kiss. Yes, it was rough but it was also enticing. She gathered her wits about her and used her feet to separate her from Kal-El.

"Surrender and I shall make you part of my harem," he boldly stated.

"I am no man's plaything," snarled Diana.

"Even if the play is enjoyable," he laughed.

Diana couldn't believe this was the Kal she knew. Under the tutelage and mind control of Darkseid he had become everything he hated. With her right hand she felt her lasso and prayed to Hera that it would bring back the real Kal.

Before she could remove her lasso, he blurred away and appeared behind her. Even the way he fought had changed. He grabbed her by her hair and spun her around and threw her forcefully to the ground. Diana cratered the ground she landed on. She had fought many powerful beings, but Kal just might be the most powerful she had faced.

Slowly, she got up. Her body ached from the force in which she hit the ground. She looked up just in time to use her bracelets to block the full force of his heat vision. It knocked her back.

With the teleportation spell from Zatanna, Batman and Hal Jordan appeared beside Diana. Bruce looked at Diana and saw her lips were bruised and looked to be in pain.

"I told you to wait for me," Batman said as he unsheathed a dagger made of Kryptonite on his belt.

He handed her the knife. She took it and tested the weight and balance.

"Well made," she said.

"I know."

"I better get his attention," said Hal, who flew off after Kal-El.

Diana looked at Bruce.

"Stick the knife in him then put the lasso around him before you take the dagger out," he said.

"Let's hope my lasso brings the real Kal back to us," she said.

"Go," Bruce ordered.

She flew off.

Hal used a giant sledgehammer to pound Kal-El. The first hit moved him, but the second one was met with a mighty right hand that shattered the construct sledgehammer. Hal felt the reverberation of the blow through the construct causing a great deal of pain. He was about to redouble his effort when Kal-El appeared in front of him and gave him the back of his hand, which sent Hal flying into a building where he remained unconscious.

Kal-El felt a stab of pain and weakness. He turned to see Diana close to him brandishing a Kryptonite dagger. Just looking at the knife it made him snarl.

"Coward," he growled.

Diana knew he was too fast to catch him with a straight ahead attack. She feinted a straight ahead attack turned the knife in her hand and flung her hand back behind catching Kal-El in the gut with the dagger. He grunted in pain.

She turned in the air to find him floating in the air doubled over in pain. Taking her lasso off her belt she flew over and bound his hands together.

"Kal-El, remember the man who you really are," she said then she pulled the dagger out of him.

He suddenly became agitated then he started to scream in pain. She tried to hold onto the lasso, but he plummeted to the ground making a large crater. Following after him, she landed beside the crater. Batman ran over to her. She gave him the dagger and he placed it back in its lead sheath. They listened as Clark screamed in agony as his memories of his past became clearer and clearer and he realized more and more than he had killed and subjugated millions for Darkseid.

Finally, he stood up. His eyes were red, as if he was holding back a blast of heat vision. His eyes stopped glowing and he dropped to his knees. Kara flew over to Diana and Batman. Her hand was still useless, but she wanted to see if the lasso worked on her cousin.

Getting up off his knees, Clark looked at Diana and Bruce. He spoke.

"Diana, please take the lasso off. I have to stop this invasion," he said in a cold hard voice.

Diana jumped down into the crater and took off the lasso. Clark floated back to street level. He looked at Bruce then at Kara, who was wearing Kryptonian armor with the El crest on her chest.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"I am your cousin, Kara Zor-El," she answered.

"I guess I have a lot of catching up on, but first it's time to get rid of the trash," he growled with hatred.

Taking to the air, he sped straight ahead and through the Apokolips tanks turning them into cleaved and bent metal. Next, he took to the air and almost single handedly started to rout the parademons. The elite and furies opened a boom tube and retreated. Clark took off for Gotham City.

Batman, Diana, and Kara watched the black blur disappear.

"He's changed," said Batman.

Connor ran at his top speed and joined them.

"That was Kal-El," he said.

"Yeah, Kon-El, that was Kal-El," said Kara with a smile.

"Damn," mumbled Connor.

Diana remained quiet. Kal had his memories back, but this was only the first step in his journey, and she knew it was going to be a difficult one for him. She hoped that he allowed his friends and family to help him.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter One

The UN, as well as many of the nations of earth, including the United States, asked for Justice League to incarcerate Superman until some sort of commission could be convened to judge his culpability in Darkseid's invasion. The world now feared Superman. Once the most respected hero, both governments and people feared him.

Still wearing his black armor, Clark put up no fight as he was escorted to a holding cell on the Watchtower by John Stewart and Kator Hol. Several Leaguers were hospitalized in the infirmary, while Wonder Woman led the rest in clean up and rescue. While John Stewart put up the force field, Clark sat down on the bench in the cell and buried his face in hands as he reviewed all the heinous things he did as Kal-El, general of Darkseid's armies. As General Kal-El he condemned six innocent worlds to the subjugation of Darkseid's tyranny. Those who stood up to him and the armies he led, he brutally defeated. Personally, he killed thousands.

"Clark, can I get you something?" Bruce asked him.

Clark looked up and stared at Bruce, who was on the other side of force field that acted as bars. Bruce had his cowl down. Clark could see the concern on his face, and Bruce could see how haunted by his sins Clark was by his eyes. To have all those memories of who he really was and what Darkseid made him become must have been extremely painful.

"I'd like proper Kryptonian armor instead of this," he said, as he looked down at his black armor.

What that armor stood for he abhorred. It was the armor of Darkseid's prized general. He wanted it destroyed.

"I'll talk to Kara about that," he said. "She has been using your Fortress of Solitude in your absence."

"She's the one that says she is my cousin, right?" Clark replied.

"That's her," said Bruce. "She is your cousin. I've checked her out thoroughly, Clark. Plus, the Fortress would only let someone with the DNA from the house of El into it. The Fortress' security let her in."

"And this Kon-El in the black and red Kryptonian armor with the energy shield helmet up, he's…"

"Part your DNA and part human DNA. He lives with me, Clark. I've been training him, as the Amazons trained Kara. He and Tim are close friends," said Bruce.

"I really do have a great deal to catch up on," said Clark.

"Just ask and I'll provide you with the answers," said Bruce.

"Thanks, Bruce," he said.

Bruce took a deep breath. It was time to give him news that he knew Clark didn't want to hear.

"We are in negotiations with the UN and G-8 to allow us to hold a hearing on your culpability in regards to the invasion," said Bruce. "We will allow it to be televised and covered by the press in order to assure the world it is a fair hearing and let them know what you went through."

Bruce observed his friend, as he rubbed hard his right hand over his face. He was fidgety and nervous. It didn't take a degree in psychology to know that he was probably suffering from PTSD. A year of torture followed by two years of waging war on innocent worlds was catching up to Superman. He was being weighed down by guilt by actions he committed while under the influence of Darkseid.

"Clark, I want to bring Martha up to the station to see you," Bruce said. "She desperately wants to see her son."

"No," Clark said in a hoarse, cracked voice, "not like this. Please, Bruce, don't bring her up here to see me as a criminal."

Bruce nodded. He understood. His friend needed help, but he wasn't sure how to give it to him.

"I should get you something to eat," said Bruce.

"I'm not hungry."

"You don't have to eat it, but I'm getting you some food," said Bruce.

In the monitoring room, John Stewart stared at the holding cells monitor. He had the camera set so it showed Clark in his cell, who was sitting there looking dejected. Hawkman walked into the monitoring room and noticed John.

"What are you doing over there?" asked Kator.

"Watching the prisoner," said John.

Kator laughed, "Do you really think that cell is holding him."

"It is based on the holding cells used by the Guardians," said John. "The energy field acts as bars and extends under the floor, over the ceiling and the walls."

"And if Superman wanted out, he'd be out. He's being courteous staying in the cell," said Kator.

"So you believe the legends about him," said John.

"John, you have been part of the League two years and a Green Lantern two and half years. I've worked with Clark. His legends are mainly true," said Kator.

John snorted. Kator shook his head.

"I'm headed back to earth. There is still plenty of work to be done down there," Kator said.

JLJLJL

Wonder Woman lifted a slab of concrete from a car where a man was pinned in it. She then ripped off the door and roof of the car exposing the injured man.

"We need a medic over here," she called to the military men.

"Yes, ma'am," one of the soldiers called back.

Diana turned to the injured man, who was lying on the front seat. He looked to be badly injured. She bent of him to speak to him.

"Hang on," she said. "A medic is coming."

She stood up to see Superboy and Supergirl working to remove bodies from the rubble of a collapsed building. A medic came running over to the car, so she moved away. Looking around her she reviewed the destruction. They were lucky they were able to restore Kal when they did or the destruction and death would have been tenfold.

Kal, she thought. She only knew him for a short while, but she remembered that she felt a kinship with someone who seemed to have the powers of an Olympian. Now he was in a holding cell in the Watchtower. After all he'd been through it just didn't seem to be right. Kara flew over to her.

"Diana," she greeted her.

Diana looked at Kara's hand, which was still wrapped.

"Is your hand any better?" she asked Kara.

"Better. Kal-El crushed the bones in my hand. Most of them have regenerated," she said. "Steel contacted me through my league communicator. He's underground clearing out subway tunnel trying to get to a trapped train."

"I'll help him," Diana said. "You continue to help, Kon-El."

"Okay, Diana," said Kara.

Diana lifted up into the air and headed for the first subway entrance she saw. They still had a great deal of work to do.

JLJLJL

Clark stared at the metal floor of his cell. It was his second day in the holding cell and all he could do was reviewing in his mind the sins he committed as Darkseid's prized general. The fact he was still wearing the black and white armor Darkseid provided for him made thinking of anything else all the harder.

"Hi, Clark," a familiar voice greeted him.

He looked up to see Nightwing stand on the other side of the force field. Dick Grayson was in his black and red tactile uniform. He had known Dick since he was a teenager, since he was Robin to Bruce's Batman.

"It's not visiting hours," said Clark, "how did you get in here?"

"Mister Miracle has given me a few lessons on how to get in and out of places," Dick laughed.

"Dick, you've grown up," Clark smiled.

"Tell that to Bruce," sniffed Dick.

"You two still have your issues," Clark said.

"I no longer live at the Mansion or work closely with Bruce. He's got Batgirl, Red Robin, Batwoman, and the Huntress," he said.

"And who does Nightwing have?" asked Clark.

"I'm a part-time member of the League now," he said. "Of course, I hope I still have the friendship of Superman."

Clark stood up and walked over to the force field.

"Always," he said.

"I hope you intend on getting rid of that beard and long hair. Superman should be clean cut," said Dick.

"If they gave me a mirror in here, I'd use my heat vision to groom myself," he replied.

"Maybe I can do something about that," said Dick.

"I'd appreciate that, Dick," Clark said.

"You know what we have done in years, Clark, played a chess match. I always preferred playing chess with you than Bruce. He had to turn a friendly game into a lesson on tactics," Dick remarked excitedly.

"I have the time if you have a board," smiled Clark.

"I think I can arrange something," said Dick.

"It really is good to see you again, Dick."

JLJLJL

Bruce arrived with Kara on the station. She had a spare Kryptonian El shield, which housed the Kryptonian armor. They left the teleportation pad and walked into the monitoring room to see John Stewart and J'onn arguing.

"I don't know how he got into the holding cells area, but I do know that I think he deserves a suspension for his actions," said John.

"He is showing kindness to a friend," said J'onn.

"What's going on?" asked Bruce.

"Look for yourself," said John pointing to a monitor.

On the monitor was Dick on one side of the force field sitting on a folding chair with a table in front of him and a chess board on the table. He and Clark were playing chess with Dick moving the pieces for Clark. Bruce couldn't help but smile.

"He's broken the rules," said John.

"Stow, Lantern," said Bruce. "Clark is a close friend to Dick. And you really didn't think any of the security systems on this station could keep Nightwing out did you?"

"So we do nothing?" asked John.

"We let them enjoy their game," said Bruce.

"Yeah, Lantern, Kal-El is staying in the cell on his own accord, so cut him some slack," said Kara defending her cousin.

"If you have a problem then take it up with the Black Canary, as our chairwoman," said J'onn.

"Criminals should be treated like criminals," said John.

"Clark isn't a criminal," growled Bruce.

He watched as the Lantern stormed out of the monitoring room.

"If it was up to the Guardians they put Clark away forever and take his Kryptonian technology and data," said Bruce.

"Yes, they are distrustful of highly advanced cultures," said J'onn.

"I should give Kal-El his proper armor," said Kara.

"I'll go with you," said Bruce.

He and Kara exited the monitoring room leaving J'onn alone. He sat down in the chair at the main console and leaned back.

"Finally, peace and quiet," he sighed.

JLJLJL

The door to the holding cells area opened and Dick smiled. Without moving his head to check who it was he greeted the two new arrivals, "Hello, Kara and Bruce."

"How did you know it was us?" Kara asked with a slight flutter to her hear. She had a crush on Nightwing.

"Because you wear Light Blue by Dolce & Gabbana and Bruce wears Clive Christian C for Men," he said. "Someone taught me to use all my senses to detect people."

Bruce tried not to grin.

"I have new armor for Kal-El," said Kara.

"Thank Rao, I can get rid of this damn thing I am wearing," Clark said.

"I'll drop the field," said Bruce.

"Don't bother," said Dick, who stood up and walked over to the data pad lock.

It took him thirty seconds but he figured out the number and the field dropped. Dick then reached under the chess board and tossed Clark a small mirror.

"So, you can groom yourself," he said.

"Thanks, Dick," said Clark. "We can finish the game later."

"You mean we can start a new one. You were going to have me mated in eight more moves," smiled Dick.

"I know," chuckled Clark.

Kara walked up to him and handed him the shield then she exited the cell. Bruce brought the force field back up.

"I'll be leaving you and Kara alone so you can get to know each other," said Bruce.

He then joined Dick at the door. They both left. Kara looked at her cousin, who was staring at the El shield in his right hand.

"Could you turn your back while I change?" asked Clark.

"Sure, Kal-El."

"Tell me about yourself while I do this," he said.

"Well, my father Zor-El was Jor-El brother. I remember when you were born," she said.

"Born? I'm older than you by at least seven years," said Clark.

"Actually, I was older than you. The ship my father built was quite as fast as Jor-El's. I arrived here at a slower pace," she told him. "This is ironic because my father sent me here to protect you."

"I'm changed," he said.

She turned to see him in his blue armor with the red and yellow crest, red belt, red boots, and red cape. All he needed to do was get rid of the beard and long hair and he was Superman again. She smiled.

"Keep talking," he said.

"Well, I got here and Bruce was able to communicate with me. I spent two years on Themyscira learning discipline to control my powers," she continued.

"Do you have an identity other than Supergirl?" he asked.

She blushed.

"I'm Kara Kent. I get along very well with Martha, as does Connor, who goes by Connor Kent," she told him.

"I haven't really met Connor," Clark said.

"He's intimidated by you. You see since he is partially your clone, but he'll never be as powerful or as fast as you. The human DNA has made sure of that, but he does have a power you don't," she smiled.

"What?"

"Telekinesis."

"Human DNA?" asked Clark.

"That's right," answered Kara. "You would have made a great scientist like your father Jor-El."

Clark held up the mirror and looked at himself. He didn't like the man he saw in the mirror. In his eyes he was looking at a weak man, who had succumbed to Darkseid and committed atrocious acts. Using his heat vision he bounced the thin stream of energy and heat off the glass and used it as a razor to burn away the beard. When he was done, he was clean shaven. To do his hair, he'd need two mirrors, so he left the long hair for now.

"I like you better without the beard," Kara remarked.

He looked at her and smiled. It was a gently smile, one meant to make her feel at ease.

"I hope to meet Connor soon," he said.

"I'll talk to him about visiting you," she said.

JLJLJL

"Yes, Martha, he's healthy physically, but this has been on a strain on him. When he was under Darkseid's influence he did things he's ashamed of," Bruce spoke to Martha Kent on his cellphone.

He opened the door to his Mansion and walked onto the large nine bedroom home that had been in his family for several generations.

"I'll keep you abreast on things, Martha. Goodbye," Bruce ended the conversation.

He heard laughing coming from the living room. It sounded like two young men having some fun. Following the sound he took the side entrance to the living room through the parlor instead of the hallway. Stopping at the closed sliding door, he listened for a moment.

"You'll never beat me at chess, Connor," Tim taunted his best friend. "You're too aggressive."

"I beat you occasionally," groused Connor.

"Only when you focus and take your time and think about what you are doing," Tim lectured him. "Even then I beat you most of the time."

Bruce opened slid open the door and entered the room.

"And I beat you most of the time," Bruce said.

Both Connor and Tim looked up from the expensive hand carved from ivory pieces. Both of the eighteen year olds were wearing tee shirts and jeans. Connor wore a black tee shirt and Tim a red one. They both were handsome with dark hair. Time had hazel eyes, while Connor had cerulean eyes like Clark. Actually, he looked a bit like Clark with the same heroic jaw and face shape but his nose was different, broader, and the shape of his eyes was more deep set and brooding.

"Hey, Bruce," smiled Connor.

"I beat you," pouted Tim.

"Not often," said Bruce. "Where's Alfred?"

"He decided he didn't want to cook for us tonight and went out to pick up sushi and sashimi," Tim answered.

"I hope he's getting tempura, too," said Bruce.

"And your favorite Japanese beer," smiled Connor.

"Which we aren't old enough to drink. Yada, yada," mocked Tim.

"The two of you better get washed up," said Bruce. "He'll probably be here soon."

"Are we patrolling tonight?" asked Connor.

"Why do you want to know now?" asked Bruce.

"I've been wearing the energy field from my armor that surrounds my head as a way to distort my identity. I was thinking of going without it tonight," said Connor.

"You want to start wearing baggy clothes and glasses, Connor?" asked Bruce.

"No, no way. I couldn't pretend to be Joe Nerd like him, but I am the only El, who sort of wears a mask," he said. "Kara doesn't wear one."

"No, but she does wear a brunette wig and dress like a librarian when she is Kara Kent. There is no difference between Connor Kent and Kon-El, Connor. You need the energy helmet up distorting your looks to protect your identity," Bruce told him.

Connor sighed, "Okay, Bruce."

"Now both of you wash up. Dinner will be here soon then we'll talk about patrolling after I know you have done your homework," he told them.

"Yes, Bruce," the two teenagers said in unison then got up and left.

Bruce watched them go. Over the past few years, he had begun to think of Connor like Dick, Jason, and Tim. It was going to be interesting to see how things changed once Clark was cleared and released.

JLJLJL

It had been another long day cleaning up Metropolis. Instead of going home to the embassy in Washington DC, Diana teleported up to the Watchtower. Her mind was on Kal. She wanted to see him.

After showing and changing into a simple Chiton in the Ionic-style, she headed to the holding cells area. Letting herself in, she walked over to Kal's cell. He was standing in a corner of the cell with his head and his red cape wrapped around him. She was surprised to see he was clean shaven, though his hair was still long. It was good to see him back in his traditional armor.

"Kal," she said softly knowing with his hearing he knew she was standing there by listening to her footsteps and heartbeat.

He looked up at her. She was struck by how much sadness there was in his eyes. This was definitely not the Kal she remembered. The one in the cell was a tormented man, which saddened her.

"Diana," he said.

"I see you have your proper armor on," she said.

"Yes, Kara was kind enough to get me some Kryptonian armor. The Green Lantern, John Stewart, took the armor Darkseid gave me as evidence," he said.

"Have you had your dinner yet?" she asked.

"No," he smiled sadly. "I think they've forgotten about him."

"That's not acceptable."

"It's all right, Diana. I believe the station right now is being manned by members who joined after I was kidnapped. I think they are a little intimidated by me," said Clark.

That was the Kal she knew. He could have a temper, but on the whole he tried to be patient and understand people's motives.

"I'll get us both dinner and we can eat together. It has been years since we shared a meal," Diana smiled.

"You don't have to do that, Diana."

"I want to Kal," she said.

"Thank you, Diana," he said then he went back to staring at the floor of the cell.

Diana left to get them dinner.

JLJLJL

"Master Connor and Master Tim, go upstairs and do your homework," Alfred ordered Bruce's two wards.

"Yes, Al," said Tim.

"Okay, Alfred," added Connor.

They got up from the thick antique chairs that surrounded the long dining room table and headed up to their rooms. Bruce took a sip from his beer. He involuntarily sighed.

"You have something on your mind, Master Bruce," said Alfred.

Bruce looked at his butler, confidant, and surrogate father. Alfred was now Fifty-eight years old. He'd been taking care of Bruce since he was baby, twenty-eight years. Someday soon he'd have to suggest retirement for Alfred, but not yet. He counted on him too much.

"I've grown used to Connor being part of our dysfunctional family," he told him.

"You are afraid that Master Clark will take him away once his troubles are cleared up," said Alfred.

Bruce shrugged.

"I believe Master Bruce has many problems to deal with and poor Connor is not high on the list," said Alfred. "I've been paying attention to the news and it appears the world is afraid of Superman, even though he did in the end turn back the invasion almost singlehandedly."

"The rest of the League was there," growled Bruce.

Alfred smiled, "You have told me yourself that there is nothing more intimidating and awe inspiring than an angry Superman not holding back."

Bruce smiled. Alfred was right. Bruce took another sip of his beer.

"When will you be having Princess Diana over for dinner again?" Alfred asked.

"Things are hectic right now. The clean up after the invasion has Diana and those who can handle the work easily busy. I don't know when we'll go out on a date again," said Bruce.

"Make it soon, Master Bruce. She will probably need to be treated special after dealing with digging up dead bodies and clearing away rubble," said Alfred. "She'll need someone to remind her that she's special."

JLJLJL

They sat at a table she brought with her in his cell. For dinner she got him meatloaf, mashed potatoes, and corn with chocolate cake for dessert and a big glass of milk and for herself she got the shrimp pasta, tea, and a piece of blueberry pie. Diana noticed the Clark's melancholy mood and tried to lift it as they ate.

"So, you offered to make me part of your harem, Kal. Really, a harem?" she smiled.

He blushed as he remembered the kiss and the comment.

"General Kal-El had a harem," he said quietly.

"And who was in that harem?" Diana asked.

"I don't want to say, Diana. It's embarrassing to think I acted that way," he said.

"Tell me, Kal. I want to know who I almost joined in serving you," she smirked.

"Amazing Grace, Gilotina, Blood Mary, and Lashina," he answered with his eyes on what remained of his meal.

"The furies," Diana spat. "Amazing Grace and the furies, Kal."

She paused and thought of the four women. They were all blood thirsty, dangerous, beautiful, and intimidating to most men and they were Kal's harem. Diana found herself blushing, and then she felt herself starting to get angry.

"It was a different me. I believe Amazing Grace was mainly part of the harem in order for her to use her mind control to make sure I didn't remember who I really was," he said.

"And what were Gilotina, Bloody Mary, and Lashina there for, Kal?" Diana asked sarcastically; as she felt a bit of unexpected jealous stoke her sudden anger.

"I… I wasn't myself, Diana. I'm sorry to disappoint you," he said.

Diana's anger dissipated quickly. She heard the guilt and hurt in his voice. And he is apologizing to me, she thought. She reached over and touched his right hand with her left hand. He was so warm. She had forgotten how warm he was because of his unique physiology.

"How can I help you, Kal?" Diana asked.

"I don't know, Diana. I don't know. I just wish things could be the same as they were, but I don't think they'll ever be the same," he said.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Two

Clark sat in the holding cell. Occasionally, he'd get visitors, mainly the original members of the Justice League, and newer members would bring him his meals. It had been five days so far and according to Bruce they were coming close to an agreement with the UN and G-20 countries. The door of the holding cell area opened and Lady Shazam brought him his lunch. She smiled as she dropped energy field and handed him his three cheeseburgers, curly fries, a slice of chocolate cake, and milk. He smiled at the meal, as he placed it down on the table in his cell.

A red and yellow blur entered the cell area and came to a stop in front of Clark's cell. Mary exited his cell and brought of the force field.

"Hi, Flash," she said.

"Hey, beautiful," he said. "I'm going to be visiting with Big Blue here."

"Okay," she said.

Lady Shazam left them alone. Flash broke out in a smile.

"I ordered your lunch for you," he said.

"I had a feeling it was someone who knew me," said Clark, as he sat down at the table.

"I missed you, Big Blue," said Flash. "Without you around I had no one to race."

"Even considered the surroundings, it's good to be back," said Clark.

"So, I thought I'd catch you up on a few things, you know, a little gossip," he said. "Like our Chairwoman the Black Canary dated the Green Arrow for a year, and it didn't end well. Ollie cheated on her. She rebounded by having a fling with Hal then he left earth for a year. He's back, but I don't think they are seeing each other. Oh, Batman is dating Wonder Woman. Now that's a strange pairing. He's hot, but scary, and he's just scary."

Clark was almost done with his first burger when he heard that Bruce and Diana were dating. He thought of Bruce as a close friend, almost a brother, and Diana, as a very close friend, so he wasn't sure why it bothered him.

"Speedy is now Arsenal and he's dating Starfire, who you haven't met. She's an alien, too," he said. "Jason Todd is now the Red Hood and is an emergency member, as is Arsenal and Starfire. They have their own group. They call themselves the Red Hood and the Outlaws. Batman has nothing to do with the Red Hood because he uses a gun."

The door to the area opened and Hal Jordan came into the holding cell area. The Flash stopped talking and looked over at him.

"Is there an emergency or something?" The Flash asked Hal.

"No, Barry, I just wanted to visit, too," he said then he looked at Clark. "I told John that he should cut you some slack because you're staying in the holding cell as a form of courtesy. He still doesn't believe that you could break out of cell."

"I have nowhere to go," Clark admitted.

"Why do you say that, Big Blue?" asked The Flash.

"Three years without Superman and three years without Clark Kent. If Clark Kent reappears now, people will start putting my identity together," said Clark.

"You should have worn a mask, Superman. It would have made your life easier," said Hal.

Clark started in on another cheeseburger.

"I like the full cowl look better," said Flash.

"I would, too, if I had your face," teased Hal.

"Hey, I resemble that remark," laughed Barry.

Clark listened to his onetime colleagues and almost felt normal again. On Apokolips when he was planning on conquering a world for Darkseid, he was callous and debauched life. It was so opposite the way he was raised to be that even while under the influence of Darkseid deep down he knew it wasn't the right way to live. Maybe that was why he felt so much guilt. Deep down Clark Kent and Superman were alive in him, yet he didn't listen to them. He allowed the pain he had suffered for almost a full year to suppress the real him.

"Who wants to play poker?" asked Nightwing, as he entered the holding cell area with a pack of cards in his hand.

"I'm up for it," said Barry.

"Why not?" added Hal.

Nightwing walked up to the holding cell lock pad and pressed in the code.

"Pull up a chair, Clark?" said Nightwing.

"Thanks, Dick," smiled Clark.

"Hey, if Stewart finds out which one of us can tell him to lay off?" asked Barry.

"I'd be glad to do it," said Dick.

"No, Nightwing, I have an idea that you'd like to pull a Batman on John. I'll handle it," said Hal.

Dick tossed the cards to Clark.

"You deal," he smirked.

With that Clark opened the cards, shuffled them thoroughly, and deals them for Five Card Stud at a speed that only the Flash could follow.

"I really missed you, Clark," grinned Barry.

JLJLJL

Bruce Wayne wore a charcoal gray Brioni suit with a tailored white shirt and black silk tie and Diana wore a black pencil dress. The restaurant, Bistro Bagatelle, was one of Gotham City's finest French restaurants. The power couple commanded a private booth in the back. The waiter was serving them their dinner, a Steak Au Poivre for Bruce and Gambas Snackees Au Pastis for Diana. Next, the waiter took the bottle of Krug, Grand Cuvee from the ice bucket and freshened their drinks.

"Anything else, sir," he asked Bruce.

Bruce shook his head no. The waiter left them.

"How are your prawns and risotto?" he asked.

"Delicious, Bruce. Ferdinand will expect me to get the recipe for this," she said.

He nodded. He cut into his steak and sampled his meal then sip from his glass.

"The UN and G-20 has approved to the hearing to be on the Watchtower under our jurisdiction. All they want are monitors. I've also scheduled an interview for Clark with Lois Lane of Edge Media," he told her.

"When will it happen?"

"Day after tomorrow," he answered.

"Do you think it's a good idea for Lois to be his first interview considering they have history?" asked Diana.

"History? Clark Kent had a crush on Lois Lane and Lois Lane had a crush on Superman. There's not much history there," smirked Bruce. "Clark will do fine."

"Bruce, Kal is… he's suffering from great guilt," she said.

"He can handle it," he replied, even though he was worried about Clark. Be it guilt of Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, he knew Clark had a long haul ahead of him.

Diana looked at her date for a moment. For the past year they had been a couple. During that time, she thought Bruce would lower his protective walls, and though there were glimpses, on the whole those walls remained up and strong. It disappointed her.

"Will you be staying the night?" he asked.

"I have a meeting at the embassy early," she replied.

It wasn't a yes or no. Bruce knew she was testing him.

"I'll have Alfred get us up early," he smiled.

"Okay, Bruce, I'll stay," she said.

Bruce's smartphone, which was far from a normal smartphone, beeped. He took it out of his jacket pocket and looked at it. Tim was sending him an encrypted text letting him know that Connor and he along with Nightwing stopped the gun shipment. A grim smile crossed his lips.

"Good news?" she asked.

"Good enough," he answered.

JLJLJL

Diana woke in Bruce's bed alone. It disappointed her that had left without waking her. He was already up and gone from the room deciding his mission was more important than time with her. She understood if he had an emergency, but more than likely he was piecing together clues and shaping patterns. He'd rather be in the Batcave working then spending some time lounging with her. It was one of the many things that irritated her.

Their night of lovemaking was sweet as always, but as always it was a passive experience for her. Because of her superior strength and physiology, she had trained herself to hold back when being intimate. Be it a kiss or something more, she held back. It had become second nature for her now. Diana slipped out of Bruce's ridiculously large bed and headed to the bathroom to shower.

In the Batcave dressed in black suit pants and a white dress shirt, Bruce was at his computer checking police reports from the night before. He was looking for any arrests, incidents, crimes, or murders, which could fit into one of the many patterns he was following. Seeing a report on a robbery where only diamonds of certain size, he marked that and made a note: Victor Fries. Next, he marked a murder of a lieutenant of Sal Maroni. The lieutenant died from one bullet through his heart. He made a note: Deadshot. Looking at his watch, he knew breakfast was ready and Diana was more than likely awake. He stood up and ended for the elevator to return to the mansion.

Diana sat with Connor and Tim. Both of the teenagers looked tired from the night before, though in Connor's case it would be alleviated by a few minutes in the sun. Alfred had made the boys pancakes and sausage and Diana and Bruce eggs Benedict. Diana was eating her breakfast, while Hollandaise sauce on Bruce's eggs Benedict slowly congealed. He entered the dining room and went right to the head of the table and sat down.

"Diana," he smiled.

"You got started early this morning, Bruce," she said with a hint of annoyance.

He could tell she was pissed at him because she awoke to an empty bed. The best way to handle this, he decided, was to ignore it.

"How's breakfast?" he asked.

"My breakfast is delicious. Yours looks cold," she remarked.

Connor and Tim sniggered, thought they immediately stopped when Bruce glared at them.

"Good work last night," he said to them.

"Dick was in charge, Bruce," said Tim.

Tim was constantly trying to mend the rift between Bruce and Dick. He believed that they fought because they were too much alike.

"Uh huh," Bruce said. "I have a meeting with Ted Kord this afternoon…"

"He used to be the Blue Beetle before Jaime took the name," said Tim.

"Well, he invested in the Watchtower along with me and Oliver," said Bruce. "He is thinking of putting the mask on again."

"What's he like?" asked Connor.

"192 IQ. He's a genius and he invents some interesting gadgets. He's also trained himself to be an Olympic level athlete. Ted is a good man, maybe a little naïve, but a good man," said Bruce.

"He can be known as Beetle and Jaime can be the Blue Beetle," Tim suggested.

"They can decide for themselves. You stay out of it," Bruce told him.

"Hey, when can I meet Kal-El?" asked Connor.

"Do you really want to meet him?" asked Bruce.

Diana looked at Bruce surprised at his question. Connor was part of Kal, so why wouldn't he want to meet him.

"According to Kara, he is the head of the House of El. If I'm going to be accepted as Kon-El and accept my Kryptonian side then I have to be accepted by him," said Connor.

"I'll arrange a meeting, but probably after the hearing. He has enough on his mind for now," said Bruce.

Connor looked down at his pancakes and sausage. Diana could now see why Bruce asked if he really wanted to see Kal, the boy was conflicted. She thought to make a comment but decided to let Bruce handle it. He was protective when it his wards. In many ways they were his adopted sons, though only Tim had officially been adopted. Dick remained a Grayson because the Grayson were famous as circus aerialists and he was the heir to his family's fame. Jason Todd was a set of circumstances which Bruce refused to talk about. The boy was almost beaten to death by the Joker, which changed him. He went from being much like Dick and Tim and for a time turned into a violent vigilante, who was apt to leave the criminal dead.

"How is Superman doing?" asked Tim.

"That's something you'd have to ask him," replied Bruce.

Diana took a sip of her coffee. She looked at the grandfather clock in the corner of the room. It was time for her to literally fly back to DC and the Themysciran embassy. Taking the cloth napkin from her lap, she wiped her mouth.

"I have to go," she said to Bruce.

"I'll see you on the Watchtower," he said.

"Are you going to tell Bruce about the interview with Lois Lane or do you want me to tell him?" asked Diana.

"I'll tell him. I need to talk to him about who he is going to ask to represent him in the hearing," said Bruce.

"I assumed you would," remarked Diana.

"No, I don't have the time," said Bruce. "I was going to suggest J'onn or Ted Kord. Maybe Scott Free, Mister Miracle."

"What about me?" asked Diana.

"You should be one of the judges, Diana. I was going to suggest John Stewart, Shazam, you, Black Canary, and Mister Terrific as the judges," Bruce told her.

"I see," she said placing the napkin on the table while trying to suppress her anger. "We'll discuss this on the Watchtower before the meeting. Give Alfred my best."

Diana looked over at Connor then Tim and said, "It's good to see you, boys."

She stood up and walked briskly out of the dining room. Once they were sure she was gone, Tim looked at Bruce, who had picked up a tablet and started to read the morning newspapers.

"You in trouble with Wonder Woman, Bruce?" grinned Tim.

Bruce lowered the tablet and glared at Tim. It was one of his Batman stares and it didn't need words. He placed his napkin on his plate, got up, and left, leaving Connor suppressed a laugh.

"Good move. Make Batman angry," Connor chided his friend.

"He taught me to be observant. I was using my skills," Tim justified himself.

"Sure, good move," chuckled Connor.

JLJLJL

"Kal-El, I thought we could talk cousin," said Kara.

Clark sat up from his cot in the holding cell. He threw his legs over and stared at his cousin. She had long blonde hair and according to Dick she was nineteen. Her Kryptonian armor reminded him more of a supermodel's outfit than armor.

"You can call me Clark or Kal, Kara," he said.

"Clark," she smiled. "I think of you as Clark because of Martha. She's told me all about you."

"I can imagine," he said.

"I hope you don't mind that I've used your Fortress of Solitude," she said.

Clark smirked.

"Pretentiously named, isn't it?" he said.

She smiled.

"I love the fact that the dampeners keep sounds and smells out. Sometimes I think I'm going to go crazy with all the sounds and smells assaulting my senses," she said.

"Use it whenever you want, Kara," he said.

Walked up close to the force field, she placed her hand on it, as if she wanted to place her hand on Clark.

"I was supposed to protect and care for my baby cousin. My father Zor-El believed being freeborn without use of the birthing matrix that you would be special. The stories I've heard about you prove my father was correct about you, Clark," she said.

"I'm not too sure about that, Kara," Clark said softly.

"The last few years weren't your fault. You can't blame yourself for what you did," she said.

"Kara, I killed and conquered people for Darkseid. I did it," he said in a voice just up a whisper.

Kara felt tears starting to burn her eyes. Her cousin needed help not judgment. He needed to be released and allowed to heal.

"You just have to be free of this cell and you'll start to feel better," she said.

Clark smiled sadly at her.

JLJLJL

"Let's vote on Batman's recommendation that the Green Lantern John Stewart, Shazam, Diana, Mister Terrific, and myself act as judges for hearing to determine Superman's culpability in Darkseid's crimes," said Black Canary to the other board members. "Raise your hand if you agree to these judges."

Aquaman, Batman, J'onn, Shazam, Hal Jordan, Flash, Green Arrow, Mera, and Elemental Woman raised their hands. The only people around the oblong table who didn't vote yes were Black Canary and Diana. Diana glared at Batman. She didn't want to sit in judgment of Kal, but now she was being placed in a position to do so.

"The judges are now set. We can begin setting the date for the hearing," said the Black Canary.

"Before we talk dates, I have a television interview set up for Superman tomorrow. Lois Lane, VP of Media for Edge Communications, will be doing the interview," Batman announced.

"Is this a good idea to let one person interview Big Blue?" asked the Flash.

"He should have a presser where we invite for major worldwide media outlets to send reporters. Let's get him out there and answering the tough questions. He can handle it," said Green Arrow.

"I'm not sure he can handle it," said Batman.

"Why do you say that?" asked Shazam.

"Guilt. Superman feels guilty for everything he did under the influence of Darkseid. He believes if he fought harder they never would have brainwashed him," Batman told them.

"Superman told you this?" asked Aquaman.

"No," said Batman.

"Then how do you know this?" asked Mera.

"I know Superman," answered Batman.

"Let's see how Superman does with Lois Lane before we plane a press conference for him," said the Black Canary.

"I agree," said Batman, who then stood up. "Now, I'm going to tell Superman that he has an interview to prepare for."

Batman walked out of the board room. Diana watched him go. She was angry at him, especially since he knew she didn't want to be a judge and she thought they were going to talk about it. Diana got up and walked out following Batman.

"He's always fun," remarked the Flash.

"And he's right most the time," added Hal Jordan.

Diana caught Bruce in the corridor. She grabbed his arm stronger than she intended and spun him around so hard that he almost lost his balance. Bruce glowered at her.

"What is it, princess?" he asked.

Diana took a deep breath in order to control her temper.

"I thought you knew I didn't want to be a judge," Diana.

"He needs you as a judge. Stewart is an ex-marine and as a Green Lantern is a galactic cop. He'll want to convict, Clark. Shazam has the judgment of Solomon, well, Solomon was naïve. Dinah will be open minded as will Mister Terrific. You'll be the anchor to draw them to Clark's side. He needs you as judge, Diana. If they convict him, in his state of mind he'd let the Guardians put in prison for hundreds of years. We have to protect Clark from himself right now," Bruce explained in a growl.

She could see his logic now. It would have been better received if he had spoken to her earlier.

"Why didn't you explain this to me, Bruce?" she asked.

"I shouldn't have to explain it," he said. "Now, unless you need to manhandle me again, I have to see Clark and talk to him."

He walked away leaving a frustrated Diana behind him.

JLJLJL

A storm raged inside of Bruce. He was doing the right thing and Diana should know that without him having to tell her his plans. The invasion by Darkseid proved to him that earth needed Clark, yet it had to be the human Clark, the one who'd give his life to protect an innocent human life. In his opinion Darkseid had tapped into the Kryptonian in Clark. Through torture and brainwashing he stripped his humanity from him and brought out the full blooded Kryptonian, aloof, detached, and willing to do what was necessary for those he sided with. He needed to make sure that the human side, the side that was nurtured by Martha and Jonathan Kent prevailed. Bruce needed to find a way to bring Clark Kent back to life in order to help Clark retain his humanity.

Bruce arrived at the holding cells. He entered the code and walked into the area. Clark was their only prison at the moment. Walking over to Clark's cell, he saw his friend in the confined space sitting lotus style in mid-air meditating.

"Hello, Bruce," he said as he heard his friend's heartbeat.

"Lois will be here tomorrow to interview you," Bruce stated. "Stow the guilt for now and just tell her the truth. You were tortured for a year and brainwashed into believing you were Darkseid's adopted son and lead his armies as their general. Once Diana's lasso restored your memories, you routed the invasion force and drove them back. Keep to the facts and the truth and we'll deal with your guilt later."

"You always were understanding, Bruce," said Clark, a slight smile curved his lips.

"I know you, Clark, you want to punish yourself. Believe me if I thought you were guilty, I'd be the first to demand you be punished. Right now we need to convince the world that you are not a danger," Bruce told him.

"They no longer trust me, do they?" asked Clark.

"You scare them. But that can be dealt with in time," said Bruce. "First, we have to get you out of this cell and back in the world. Listen to me, Kent, what Darkseid did to you and you did to him by stopping his invasion of earth means only one things: he will be back. We don't know when but he will be, so you owe it to the earth to be ready to repel them. Stop feeling sorry for yourself and think about that."

Before Clark could respond to Bruce's haranguing, the Dark Knight turned and strode out of the holding cell area. No one could see that he had a slight grin as he left. In the monitoring room, Diana had witnessed Bruce's lecture. She no witnessed Superman's response. His eyes glower red and he turned away from the force field and then to the wall between two cells and threw a punch putting his fist through the carbon steel wall and force field that lay underneath it. The station shuddered slightly. Diana knew that Kal was angry at himself now for endangering earth. Batman's lecture had pushed Kal and now he was a bit more unpredictable.

John Stewart came running into the monitoring room. He looked from Diana to J'onn, who appeared to be undisturbed.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Kal lost his temper and put his fist through one of his cell's walls," she told him.

"Why haven't you put on the station on alert?" John demanded of J'onn.

"Because Superman means no one harm. He is merely changing his circumstances," said J'onn.

"You've read his mind?" asked John.

"He's angry and broadcasting his thoughts. I couldn't help but read his mind," answered J'onn.

"Damn it, I should head to the holding cells," said John.

His finger enveloped him in green energy and John flew off through the corridors towards the holding cells. Diana watched Kal's next move. He walked over to the force field holding him into his cell then took a deep breath and forced himself on brute strength through the force field. Diana placed her hand on her lasso then she headed off to Kal.

Superman walked to the door to the holding cells. With little effort he ripped it open then he started to walk away. Using his x-ray vision he started scanning the station until he found Bruce in the cafeteria drinking a coffee. He started off in the direction of the cafeteria.

Superman was almost at the cafeteria when John Stewart caught up with him. He attempted to first put him in a construct of chains, but Clark easily broke the chains much to John's disbelief.

"How did you do that?" he demanded.

"Your ring isn't powerful enough to stop me, Green Lantern," said Clark. "Now I'm going to the cafeteria to speak to Batman. Don't try to stop me."

"All I have to do is concentrate harder," said John Stewart.

Before John Stewart could do anything, Clark sped over to him and slapped him with the back of his hand knocking off the wall and unconscious then he continued into the cafeteria. When he entered everyone in the cafeteria turned their heads. Clark walked over to Bruce's table.

"Can I get you a coffee, Kent?" Bruce asked.

"You've made your point, Bruce. I've had enough. No more cells and no hearing," said Clark.

Bruce grinned. He had pushed his human side and got a response. Although Clark might appear to be aloof and distant at the moment, it was a human reaction to being told you were responsible for Darkseid returning someday so you better be ready to fight him.

"What are you going to do, Kent?" he asked.

"Tell Lois I'll be there tomorrow at her studio for an interview at one in the afternoon. Afterwards I'll take a press conference on the steps of Metropolis City Hall then I'm going home to see my mother," he told Bruce.

"And then?" asked Bruce.

"That's my business. Now, I'm leaving. It's time I visited the Fortress of Solitude, so Kelex can give me full checkup," he said.

Diana entered the cafeteria. Bruce immediately saw that she was in battle mode. He had to diffuse it. Things were going well. If he couldn't fix the judges in the hearing to be in Kal's favor then the second best thing was getting Kal to stand up and not act the victim any longer. Of course, plan number two meant it would take longer to rehab his reputation, but that was fine with him.

Superman turned and saw Diana. He didn't want a confrontation with her and especially with her golden lasso. Before he could speak, Bruce stood up and spoke.

"Wonder Woman," he growled, "Superman and I have come to understanding. He's leaving now. Let him go."

"What about the hearing?" she asked.

"There won't be one. I'll speak to the world tomorrow. If the world doesn't trust me then I'll have to earn it back do," he told her.

He then started to walk towards the exit and past Wonder Woman. When they close to each other, Kal whispered in a voice so low that only she could hear him, "I'm sorry, Diana. Good bye."

Diana was taken aback by the words. She wanted to stop him, but she decided to let him have room. He kept going heading to the teleportation platform. A time for feeling sorry for himself was over. He now had to prove himself all over again. Kal exited and Diana walked over to Bruce.

"Did you plan this?" she asked.

"I lost faith in the hearing and he needed to stop being victim," Bruce told her.

"There had to be a less secretive and better way to do this, Bruce," she said.

"Let's talk about it over dinner," he said.

She shook her head then said, "I'm busy with embassy business."

Wonder Women turned and left Batman to finish his coffee.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Three

Lois Lane wore a black pencil skirt and purple shirt for the interview because it brought out her violet eyes. There was some of that old attraction there but less than Clark expected. He guessed too much had happened to him for the façade of attraction to have lasted this long. For forty minutes, she asked questions and Superman gave her honest answers. He told her of his torture for a year by Desaad and Darkseid until he believed he was Darkseid's adopted son and the general of his armies. He honestly told her that he led those armies in conquering five planets over two years, two of which no longer exist because they put up too good of a fight. The only thing he withheld from her was his harem, not wanting to admit to anyone that Amazing Grace, Lashina, Bloody Mary, and Gilotina were his titular wives.

It was hypnotic television last an hour with commercials. Lois was a sympathetic interviewer, though persistent and professional, and Superman answered all her questions without hesitation and truthfully. As the time came to an end, Lois asked him one last question.

"Superman, you were once considered the most trusted hero in the world and now you are mistrusted and feared by the majority of people. These people and their governments that once admired you and now they are not sure that you should be allowed to stay on this planet. How are you going to handle your new situation?" she asked.

The extreme guilt and sadness Clark felt could be read in his eyes. He looked at Lois for a few seconds gathering his thoughts before speaking again.

"I am going to earn their trust back, Miss Lane," he said softly.

"Thank you for the interview, Superman," she said.

"No, Miss Lane, thank you for giving me a chance. I hope others do so, also. I won't disappoint them," he said.

The interview ended. He stood up and walked over to Lois and gently shook her hand. She wanted to talk to him some more, but he sped away.

On the Watchtower whoever wasn't working an assignment was gathered either in the lounge or the cafeteria, where J'onn placed monitors, watching the interview. At one table sat Green Arrow, Flash, Wonder Woman, and Batman.

"I think that went well," remarked the Green Arrow. "The Big Guy comes off as sincere."

"Big Blue is a natural behind the camera," remarked the Flash.

"I am, too," said the Green Arrow.

"I don't mean a celebrity sex tape, Ollie," chuckled the Flash.

With his cheeks red from embarrassment, Oliver Queen thanked God silently that people outside of the Justice League didn't know he was the Green Arrow. One misspent night with a young woman with a camera and billionaire Oliver Queen was considered the male version of Paris Hilton. He couldn't live it down.

"I think Kal did well," Diana returned the subject to the interview.

"He scheduled a press conference outside of Metropolis City Hall for the rest of the world press to grill him. Lois Lane was one hurdle for him, but this will be the bigger one," remarked Batman.

Diana looked at Bruce for a moment then she turned her head away. She was still angry at him. This wasn't her first time seeing him manipulating people as if they were chess pieces instead of living souls, but it was her first time being treated like one of those chess pieces, or, at least, being aware of it. She didn't like how it felt.

"When is the press conference?" asked the Flash.

"It should start soon," said Batman. "He wanted to get everything done and over with."

"I don't blame him," added the Flash.

On the monitor a Breaking News scroll started and a cookie cutter anchorman started to fill in the facts. Superman was going to be holding a press conference on the steps of city hall any moment now. The anchorman handed off to a reporter live on the spot.

"I suddenly want popcorn," said the Flash.

A green hand construct holding a bucket of popcorn snaked its way in front of the Flash. He took a handful and looked over his shoulder to see that Hal Jordan as joining them. On the screen Superman landed in front of podium that had fifty of sixty microphones in front of it and on it. Diana thought he looked pensive if not a little sad. She wondered what Kal was up to now.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, let me start with a few remarks before I take your questions," said Superman.

He sighed then took a deep breath before speaking again.

"Earth is my home, my only home. I may be from another planet, but I never knew that planet and it no longer exists. This planet, this beautiful planet is my home. I vow to you all that from this day forward I am the protector of this world and will gladly give me life to keep the earth free from invasion," he started.

The reporters reacted to this with photos being taken and cameras being jostled into better position. Superman looked at the gathered media and smiled gently.

"I am guilty of failing to live up to my beliefs and my powers. I was adopted by earth parents and brought up better than that. They instilled in me a sense of right and wrong and to use my powers to help humanity. Darkseid broke me. He changed me. It will never happen again. Now I know that there are many in this world who now fear and mistrust me. I don't blame them for that because I have done some terrible and unforgiveable things, while under the influence of Darkseid. I have to earn your trust back. I ask the world for a second chance. I ask you to hold your judgment and give me a chance to prove myself worthy once again," he stated. "I will begin this process by taking the first step. The Justice League does honorable work and deserves the respect it has earned. I refuse to have such a worthy organization treated with mistrust and apprehension because I was once a member. I am no longer a member of the Justice League. From this day forward I will work alone in order to win back the world's trust. Now I'll take your questions."

The media went crazy calling out questions. Clark stood there patiently and began to answer them one by one. On the Watchtower the Green Arrow, Green Lantern, the Flash, and Wonder Woman stared at Batman. He continued to stare at the television.

"Well that was unexpected," said Bruce.

Simon Baz and John Stewart stormed into the cafeteria. They saw the table where Batman and the rest sat and strode over to the table.

"We can't let him be on his own. I view him as a criminal. He needs supervision," said Stewart.

"I agree with him," added Baz.

"Shut up," barked Jordan. "You are not going to do a damn thing. Superman deserves a second chance, so stop acting like beat cops. We are Green Lanterns. We'll be here if he needs to be taken down."

Bruce was honestly surprised that Clark had resigned from the Justice League. He assumed that he would want to prove himself to the League as well as the world, but instead he had chosen to become a loner. Clark felt like the last of his kind and alone in the world. That was a dangerous mix. He needed to talk to him.

"I don't like this. Kal needs his friends and now he's going to go through this alone," Diana said. She stood up and looked at Bruce. "I don't like this at all."

"It wasn't my call, Princess," said Bruce. "It was his call."

"Sometimes I wonder, Batman. With the way you manipulate, I sometimes wonder," she said. "I have to get to the embassy."

"I guess we'll talk later," Bruce said.

"Much later," she said then stormed off.

With a smirk on his lips, Hal looked at Bruce.

"Trouble in paradise?" he asked.

"No, it's just another Friday," he growled.

Flash laughed but Batman showed no amusement at what he had just said.

JLJLJL

Clark flew above the area of Smallville waiting for the men who worked at his parents' farm to leave for the weekend. Once they were gone for the night, he landed on the porch of the large two story house that was his home growing up. He knocked on the door. With his x-ray vision he checked on Martha Kent as she left the kitchen and started towards the door. She had aged in the years he was gone. Her hair was now all white. It made him smile.

Martha opened the door to see her son standing there in his Superman gear. She stepped forward and put her arms around his waist and hugged him. In return he gently hugged his mother. After a few minutes, Martha stepped back and dried her eyes.

"Are you going to come in?" she said.

"I'm here for the whole weekend, ma," he said.

"Good, very good. I have some ham and potato casserole left from lunch that I made the workers and blueberry pie. How does that sound?"

"Ma, it sounds perfect," he said.

She took his right hand and led him into the house. He stopped and looked around the living room. His eye stopped on a photograph of Martha, Jonathan, and Clark on the mantle of the fireplace. A smile cracked his lips. He was finally home.

"I have some of your old clothes in the closet of your old room. You should change out of your Superman suit and into something comfortable," she said.

"Okay, ma," he said then headed up the stairs to his old room.

Taking his time he went up the stairs. Each step had a memory for him, just as each room. This was where he learned to control his powers. Once when he was six he walked up these steps while angry and splintered six of the steps. His father didn't get angry, but made him help fix the steps. He held the hammer and nails, while Jonathan did the rest. That day was the beginning of many lessons in patience he learned from his earth father.

Entering his room, he pressed his family crest and suit of armor reverted to pieces of nanotechnology and returned to the crest. He then grabbed jeans, a plaid shirt, and work boots out of the closet and got dressed. Heading back down the stairs he allowed his olfactory to take in every odor. Some of them came with even more memories like the lingering hint of his father's pipe tobacco. He went into the kitchen where his mother had food waiting for him.

"Sit, Clark, we have a lot to talk about," said Martha.

"I know, ma."

JLJLJL

Bruce flew his private jet from Gotham City International Airport to a small private airport just outside of Smallville where kept a hangar. He had a sliver Kawasaki Ninja ZX-14 with a top speed of 186 MPH packed into the storage area of his jet. Wearing jeans, black tee shirt, black leather jacket, and a black modified helmet that had a tinted face glass and night vision, he sped off towards the Kent farm.

He knew that Clark would either be in one of two places: Smallville or his Fortress of Solitude. Kara checked the Fortress for him and Clark wasn't there. If Clark was going to go it alone then he was going to need a few things and one of them was a way to bring back Clark Kent to the world. Everyone assumed Clark Kent died in the first invasion by Darkseid. There were 106 people who were never accounted for after Darkseid and his army left with Superman.

It would take some effort but Clark needed Clark Kent. At least, he needed him now. Maybe in a few years, he'd be able to be Superman full time and not lose contact with humanity, but now he needed Clark to stay in touch with his humanity. The other thing he'd need would be a way to make a living. Clark Kent was an upcoming star investigative journalist when he disappeared. The Daily Planet was now part of the Morgan Edge Empire. He doubted that Kent would want to work for that corrupt businessman.

By offering Clark a few solutions, he'd be able to remain in contact and have some influence on Clark. Clark might think he wants to be out there alone, but Bruce knew the man too well. He was going to need friendship to steady him. Superman had a hard journey ahead of him.

JLJLJL

"Ma, everything was delicious," Clark exclaimed as he finished his second piece of pie.

Martha was making a fresh pot of coffee for them. Clark's head snapped to the right as he heard a motorcycle taking the road towards the farm and he looked with his x-ray vision and telescopic vision and saw Bruce on a bike headed his way. He shook his head.

"You better set another mug out, ma. We have company," he said.

"Who?"

"Bruce."

"Mr. Wayne is visiting. I have seen him in months," she said.

"Months? He's been out here?" asked Clark.

"Bruce Wayne paid off the mortgage to this home and set up a new, more affordable one for me to be able to pay. He is also the primary buyer of our organic produce and eggs," she told him.

Clark chuckled to himself and shook his head. Bruce was always a friend. He got up from the table.

"I guess I'll be on the porch to meet him and see what he wants," said Clark.

"When you two are ready for coffee, it'll be ready," she said.

Clark headed out on to the porch and sat down on the steps. He waited for Bruce to finally pull up. Talking off his helmet, he turned off his bike and got off it.

"Bruce, good to see you," Clark greeted him.

"Clark, that was some press conference today. You left a lot of confused people on the Watchtower. Don't be surprised if you are visited one of these days by an angry Amazon," Bruce said.

"She'll have to catch me first," smiled Clark.

"She's a determined woman. She'll catch you," said Bruce.

"I know you're here to talk. Ma made coffee. Do you want to come in and have a mug?" asked Clark.

"I like your mother's coffee. It's almost as good as Alfred's."

"Friday night and you're here. Who is taking care of Gotham?" asked Clark.

"Connor and Tim under the tutelage of Dick. Dick and I don't speak much, but we feel the same about the boys having supervision," said Bruce.

"You'll have to tell me about Connor."

"He thinks of you as his big brother in some ways. Kara was really the one who gave him the family name Kon-El. She and Connor have had a hard time without you being around to head the House of El," said Bruce.

"Let's get that coffee, Bruce," said Clark.

JLJLJL

Bruce woke in the morning in the spare bedroom. He could smell the morning breakfast being cooked. His nose detected ham steak and eggs along with freshly brewed coffee. He headed down the stairs. When he got half way down, he saw Clark, a twenty-eight year old man, watching morning cartoons and chuckling to himself. The TV was on so low that only Clark could hear it.

"Morning, Bruce," said Clark.

"Clark. Not really a morning person," said Bruce.

"I know. Bats are nocturnal," teased Clark. "Get yourself some coffee. Breakfast will be ready soon."

"I'll call J'onn after breakfast and arrange for him to make an appearance as superman, while Clark Kent is returning to the public after being found by Bruce Wayne," Bruce said.

"You are sure that amnesia will work?"

"It'll work, Clark," said Bruce.

He stopped behind the sofa and watched the TV for a moment. Clark chuckled at the cartoon and Bruce shook his head.

"Do you really find that funny?" he asked Clark.

"Yes, Bruce, I do."

"You have an eidetic memory, genius IQ, understand Kryptonian technology, and you find cartoons funny," Bruce growled.

"Yes, I do," smiled Clark. "You should try them sometime. They can be funny."

"I'll keep that in mind," said Bruce, who chafed at the thought of waking up and watching cartoons. "Once we bring Clark Kent back to life, I set you up with a lunch with editor from webzine called The World that is published by a publisher owned by Wayne Enterprises. You can go to work for The World as an investigative reporter picking the stories you want to write, and I'll guarantee you of sixty grand a year to start. Remember, the editor works for me, so you won't have to sell yourself to him."

"Bruce, you're too kind. I didn't expect this," sighed Clark.

"You need money to live," Bruce remarked.

"I'll owe you, Bruce."

"Chalk it up to friendship. Now I really need coffee," growled Bruce, which made Clark laugh.

JLJLJL

With the song _You've Got to Hide your Love Away_ sung by Eddie Vedder, Diana sat at an antique Victorian desk with her Surface responding to e-mails. Her I-Pod sat in an I-Home dock so she could play the music out loud. Clark had introduced her to the Beatles and this was one of her favorite Beatle songs, though she preferred the rendition by Eddie Vedder. Her work as ambassador took up more time than she was willing to admit.

"_Here I stand head in hand  
Turn my face to the wall  
If she's gone I can't go on  
Feelin' two-foot small_

Everywhere people stare  
Each and every day  
I can see them laugh at me  
And I hear them say

_Hey you've got to hide your love away  
Hey you've got to hide your love away."_

Cassandra Sandsmark walked into Diana's office. Besides being Wonder Girl, she was unusual for an Amazon in that her mother was a mortal woman Helen Sandsmark and her father was a demigod and son of Zeus, Lennox. She had been raised by the Amazons then left to go off on her own at as a young teen. Zeus decided to empower and make her Diana's protégé, which both disliked.

"What is it you want, Cassie?" Diana asked as she turned down the music.

"I wanted to know if you were going to see Bruce this weekend," said Cassie.

"Why?"

"I wanted to tag along to see Connor," she smiled.

"I'm not seeing Bruce, but feel free to visit without me," said Diana.

"You two aren't fighting again?" she asked.

"Cassie, if I thought it was any of your business, I'd answer you," stated Diana.

Cassie sat down on a Louis XIV armchair. As it turned out between precious gems and a gold deposit, Themyscira was a wealthy sovereign country, even if it was one still hidden away and assessable by two methods, a portal in the embassy and knowing its location and having permission to pass through the magic that hides it and the sentinels that guard it.

It was good thing, too, that it was a wealthy country because Diana found that she had expensive taste the longer she was in the Patriarch's world. Cassie didn't want to admit but she was still slightly intimidated by Diana. Where she was half a demigod with powers given to her by Zeus, Diana was a full demigod who had inherited her powers from her father Zeus. Cassie tried to act like she wasn't intimidated, which often came off as bratty and she knew it.

"So you don't mind if I visit Wayne manner without you?" asked Cassie.

"Connor is almost eighteen and you are eighteen, so I have no problem you seeing each other. Of course, you'd have to ask Bruce if he has a problem. I'd recommend that you use my golden lasso to make him tell the truth," answered Diana.

"Are you all right, Diana? You seem like you are in a bad mood," said Cassie.

Diana knew that her current bad mood affected those around her, even though she tried for it not to affect anyone.

"I'm worried about Kal," she told Cassie.

"You mean his press conference?" inquired Cassie.

"Yes, I mean his press conference," said Diana.

"I never met Superman, but I remember when he first appeared. People were as much afraid of him as they were in awe of him. It seems like he's back where he started," she said.

Diana looked at Cassie, but said nothing. Kal wasn't back where he started he was far worse off. She read the report that Hal Jordan filed about Kal. It included Barda's in depth descriptions of what he went through in terms of torture. With the help of Kryptonite and other things they ravaged him in pain and brought him close to death then would revive him and start all over again. Eleven months he went through this. Eleven months of torture and brain washing techniques and he became General Kal-El.

To read the reports about the five major campaigns he ran for Darkseid it gave her a shudder. As a General, Kal was cold, efficient, brilliant, and bloody. If the planet put up too good of a defense, he wiped your planet off the star chart. It was chilling reading. He was carrying the guilt of these acts and more. Kal needed the support of his friends; he needed her support, but he was turning away from them. Yes, she was worried.

"I should get back to work," she said to Cassie.

Cassie stood up and prepared to leave.

"I think I'll head over to Gotham City," she smiled.

"Be careful," said Diana.

Cassie left her alone in her office. Diana finished her e-mail then shut her laptop. She stood up and left her office by the back door taking the hallway down to the kitchen. Entering the kitchen she saw Ferdinand sitting at a table enjoying an espresso. Ferdinand was a resident of Themyscira just like Diana, except he was a cursed warrior with the head of a bull and body of a man. He was now the chef for Diana.

"My princess," he said and started to get up.

"Sit," she said then she walked over and got herself a coffee.

Diana joined Ferdinand at the table.

"You seem a bit dour today, my princess."

Diana sipped her coffee, "I'm just worried about a friend."

Ferdinand smiled. He lifted his espresso to his bull lips and drank it down then returned the cup to the table.

"A male or female friend?" he asked.

"Does it make a difference?" she asked in return.

"Well, since you are not a daughter of Sappho like many of your sisters, it makes a difference," he said with a smile forming on his bull lips.

"Are you saying that I am pining away for a male?" she asked.

"Maybe. Is Batman in trouble?"

"No, Bruce is fine."

"I could have guessed that," said Ferdinand.

Diana narrowed her eyes and stared at Ferdinand. It was a look that many would have wilted at but living a thousand or so years of a cursed life had made Ferdinand tougher than most.

"You don't like Bruce, do you?"

"I like him fine. I just don't think you and he were well matched. You have an open heart and he has a closed one. You want to love and be loved and he has walls and secrets and more walls that he doesn't allow anyone to scale," said Ferdinand. "Now who is the friend that has you so worried that your heart hurts for them?"

"Kal," she said softly.

"Ah, the Kryptonian. The mortal who may just be more powerful than a demigod or even a god, but respects those without such powers more than he respects those with powers," said Ferdinand.

"He is my friend, Ferdinand," she said.

"Yes, he is. But is he more? I knew you were drawn to Batman because of his bravado and courage. Here was a normal human male who stood toe to toe with those of meta powers and even prevailed because he had the intellect of Odysseus and warrior spirit of Achilles. He was far more appealing than the one whose strength was greater than Heracles, handsomeness rivaled Adonis, and he had powers that some of your godly brothers, sisters, and cousins even feared. Superman reminded you of your lineage and the troubles that has caused. Hera punished your mother and sisters for a time, but those days are behind us. Achilles had flaws, great flaws, and Odysseus for all his cunning was arrogant and it cost him and his crew. How is your relationship with Batman going, princess?"

"You are pushing it my friend," said Diana.

"Very well," sighed Ferdinand. "How is Superman?"

"Returned to earth of three years of torture and thinking he was someone other than who he was. He did terrible things under the influence of Darkseid and now he is feared and mistrusted and he is trying to earn back the world's trust while dealing with his guilt," she said.

"It sounds like he has a tough time ahead of him. I wish him well," said Ferdinand.

Diana sipped her coffee.

"I wish to talk to him," she sighed.

"You will talk to him in time," said Ferdinand. "Just be patient, my princess."

JLJLJL

Viki Vale looked as beautiful and composed in front of the camera as she did off camera. As Gotham City WNCC top anchorwoman she jumped at this interview. She sat in her chair interviewing the handsome and well groomed Gotham City billionaire Bruce Wayne and scruffy, brooding, and bespectacled reporter Clark Kent. Bruce was telling Viki how he recognized Kent living on the streets when he visited Metropolis. Kent had been assumed dead after the first Darkseid attack. He was injured and had amnesia. Since he knew Kent from being interviewed by him, he put him in a private sanitarium for the past six months recovering and regaining his memory.

"Mr. Wayne, what prompted you to go so far and to be so generous?" Viki asked him.

The interview was almost over and she was sure that they had a great story here. She saw an Emmy in her future.

"Well, I remembered enjoying the interview and thinking that Kent needed a mentor. He was smart, very smart, and good at his job, but rough around the edges. When I saw him living the life of a homeless person, I had to do something about it," smiled Bruce.

Clark wanted to roll his eyes, but he just sat there slumping slightly in a suit that was a good size too big for him. He reached up and pushed at his glasses on the bridge of his nose.

"Clark, how does it feel to have your life back?" Viki asked him.

"Well… um… I hope my story brings attention to the problem of homeless in the big cities. There are many living in the streets who also need help," said Clark.

Bruce wanted to smile. It may have been three years since Clark had played his Clark Kent persona, but he still had it.

"Let's hope so," she said then she turned and looked at the camera. "I'd like to thank our guests Mr. Bruce Wayne and Clark Kent for sharing their fascinating story. This has been Viki Vale for WNCC."

She smiled and then the red light went off on the camera. She quickly turned and smiled at Bruce.

"Did that earn me a dinner date at Nobu's?" she asked.

"Let's pencil it in for next Friday evening, say, about eight," he said.

"I look for to it, Bruce," she said.

Suddenly, Viki's producer came onto the soundstage and waved her over. They were whispering between themselves, so Bruce leaned over and talked to Clark.

"How does it feel to have your Clark Kent life back?" he asked.

"I'm thrilled, except for the asinine story you concocted," said Clark.

"Just be thankful you're a live again," Bruce growled.

Viki returned to Bruce. She looked upset.

"What's wrong, Viki?" Bruce asked.

"While I was interviewing you, Superman returned to action in Metropolis stopping a Solomon Gundy rampage. My producer told me that we are going to repeat this interview this evening as part of evening lineup," she said.

"Sorry about that," said Bruce.

Clark fought back a grin. He was alive and back and so was Superman. Now all he needed was an apartment in Metropolis and


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Four

Five mercenaries in mecha armor tore up downtown Metropolis in the Oak Town neighborhood. They dropped out of an Osprey landed in the middle of the street and began doing their damage. The police sent ten cars and two SWAT units to intercept them, but they were chewed up the mecha's Gatling guns and sidewinder missiles. The Justice League sent down three members: Steel, Black Lightning, and Simon Baz to deal with them. They landed among the bent and burning police vehicles. The Green Lantern Baz was about to bark out orders when a red and blue blur whizzed by them and stopped in front of the five mechas.

Superman had arrived. The mechas opened up fire with the Gatling guns and sidewinders, but they had no effect on him. Clark used his heat vision to destroy two of mechas. The mercenary pilots of the mechas got out right before they exploded. Next, he attacked the finally three mechas ripping them apart and ejecting their pilots. By the time he was done the mechas could be mistaken as bent and molded modern art. The police captain walked up to Superman when he was done.

"Helluva mess," he said.

Clark turned and checked his name tag, "I'll clean it up, Captain Murtag. I'll take care of the police vehicles, also. You should put your energy into finding out what they were after down here in this neighborhood. It must be important to someone and I'd be interested to know what it is. Do you need help with your injured?"

"Buses are on the way to take them to hospital. I'll find out what they wanted, Superman," nodded Murtag, "and then I'll make sure you find out what they were up to."

"Thank you, Captain," Clark replied.

Murtag offered him his right hand to shake. Superman shook it.

"It's good to have you back," Murtag smiled.

Captain Murtag rejoined his office. Steel walked over to Clark. The tall scientist, who was inspired to build his armor by Superman's heroics, greeted him, "Superman, good to see you again."

Baz and Black Lightning were assisting injured officers. They didn't look happy with Superman.

"Your partners aren't happy with me," said Clark.

"No, I guess not," smiled Steel, "but this is your city."

Clark smiled then he inhaled and exhaled a frigid cold wind that put out the flames of two burning mechas. Steel chuckled.

"Need a hand with clean up?" asked Steel.

"I'll handle it. My mess, my clean up."

"If you ever need help, Superman, consider me a friend," said Steel.

"I will," Superman smiled.

Steel nodded and rejoined the Justice League members. Clark looked over the mess then got to work cleaning it up.

JLJLJL

The building was replacement for one of the many destroyed in the last Darkseid invasion. It was going to be a midtown office building. Unfortunately, due to greed by the building owner, it was being built at a reckless pace. It was midday when the accident happened. The construction crane bent under the weight of its load, dropped the load eighty stories to the ground destroying cars and almost killing people. It then bent under the stress and now dangled precariously from the skyscraper. Crane operator was hanging on for dear life, as his coworkers attempted to get to him. The sirens from the Metro Fire Department could be heard racing towards the accident site.

"Hold on, buddy," yelled on of the workers to crane operator.

The crane creaked and strained under the weight. The stress on the metal was growing greater and greater. There was another loud moan from the metal and then Superman appeared out of nowhere and grabbed the crane operator with his left hand and the crane with the other.

"Hold on tight to me," Superman said to the operator.

"You're the boss, chief."

Clark smiled. With his one hand he pulled the bent and stressed metal away and carried the operator and the crane down to ground level. He placed the crane down first then the operator.

"That was some ride," the operator said.

"I should make sure that everything is safe up there," said Superman.

"Yeah, I don't want any of my buddies coming down the hard way," said the operator.

Superman headed back up to the top of the skyscraper under construction. He wanted to check that the rest of the site was strong and safe for the workers. Plus, he decided that the owner of the building and the construction company would be his next investigative piece for The World. Once he was sure that the site was safe, he'd then clean up the mess down below.

JLJLJL

Bruce, Ted Kord, and Scott Free were busy in the computer room upgrading security and other systems, as well as installing the software for the plasma cannon that Katar Hol offered them as a defensive weapon with some offensive capabilities. It was of Thangarian design.

As they worked an angry John Stewart entered the computer room. He waited for a moment as the finished their upgrades.

"What is it, John?" Bruce asked.

"Is there a way we can track Superman?" asked John.

"Track?" said Ted Kord. "Interesting proposition. He travels at speeds that rival if not surpass Flash's top speed."

"No, we are no tracking him," said Bruce. His voice was full of authority and command.

"Why not?" asked John.

"He isn't a villain," said Bruce.

Diana was nearing the computer room. She was coming to talk to Bruce, but hearing the conversation she stopped to listen in on it just outside the door.

"But he is interfering with League operations. He has more than once shown up, taken care of the problem by himself, and then does the cleanup and leaves," said John. "He is a rogue, a freelancer, and eventually he'll do more than just do our job for us; he might screw up. We should track him because there is the potential for him to be a problem that the Justice League will need to deal with."

"I won't help you track Superman," said Scott Free.

"Why?" growled John.

"Because I am not belonging to an organization that tracks people just in case they do something wrong. I consider Superman a hero and friend," said Scott Free.

John looked at Ted Kord and said, "And you?"

"It's theoretical to me. If the League decides to track Superman then I'll figure out a way, otherwise I have no opinion," Ted replied.

"Then I should take this matter up with the full board for a vote," said John.

"Go ahead," said Bruce, "but you won't have the votes."

"How do you know, Batman?" asked John.

"I can count," smirked Bruce.

"You are thinking like his friend instead of someone meant to protect humanity. Think like Batman," said John.

"You don't how I think," said Bruce. "I'm not even sure you are capable of following how I think, Lantern."

"And why is that?"

Bruce knew he needed to appease Green Lantern somewhat. It wouldn't be enough just to say that Clark needed time and space and it would be best to give him both. Everyone accepted the Batman to be the greatest manipulator around, so he'd take advantage of his reputation.

"Because you think like an intergalactic cop," Bruce said. "Superman is an asset and he's an asset we want to slowly gain influence over because if he notices us trying to gain some influence or control over him then he'd fight us, especially after what he's been through. This calls for subtlety. I can handle subtlety."

Diana balled up her fists. Bruce was manipulating again and he was manipulating Kal. She came to talk to Bruce about the problems in their relationship, but she decided that this wasn't the right place or time. Turning on her heel, she left.

"All right, Batman, I'll trust you on this," said Stewart. "I still don't like having Superman out there without supervision, though."

Stewart left. Scott Free pulled off his Mister Miracle mask. He stared at Bruce for a moment before talking.

"I hope you just played that Green Lantern and you're not playing Superman," said Scott.

"Clark is my friend," was all that Bruce would say.

JLJLJL

Clark finished his piece for webzine on his laptop, attached his sources to the file, and then sent it into the editor. Although he had rented a cheap apartment in the borough of New Troy on the Southside, also known as Suicide Slum, Clark spent most of his time at his Fortress. He felt more at home there than he did among people at the moment. Closing his laptop, he placed it down on the Stonyhurst coffee table which he brought up to the Fortress. He liked this table because of its drawers, which allowed him to stow away things.

He was dressed in black pants, a white dress shirt, and black shoes instead of his armor. Getting up he started to walk towards the kitchen area when Kelex, his servant robot, hovered into the living area. With its gold oblong body and egg shaped head, Clark had found the schematics for him among his father's files, as well as a crystal with the robot's personality. Kelex had served the House of El for centuries.

"Master, there is an incoming visitor to the Fortress," said Kelex.

"A plane?"

"No, sir, it is a female, a flying female, and she is almost upon us," Kelex said.

"Put it up on the screen," Clark told him.

Kelex hovered over to a large screen then linked with it. He brought up an image of Diana in her Wonder Woman armor with tiara flying towards them.

"When she arrives, Kelex, let her in then escort her to the kitchen," ordered Clark.

"Yes, sir," said Kelex.

Clark continued into the kitchen. The stasis unit there was full of meals already prepared, but he was feeling like something freshly cooked. Clark reviewed the manifest from the kitchen's galleys then started to choose items. He decided he was going to make chicken Alfredo with linguine pasts. For dessert, he made brownies because they were easy. He selected the items then waited as the automated system collected the items and brought them to the kitchen cooking area.

With Kelex in the lead Diana entered the kitchen area. As always when he saw her he was nearly overwhelmed by her beauty. It was more than the olive skin with black hair, full red lips, Aegean sea colored eyes, and a perfect body, that was merely the packaging. Diana's beauty permeated her very soul. Suddenly, he remembered how he kissed when he was leading Darkseid's armies. With his perfect memory, he remembered how she tasted, the softness of her lips, and the sensuousness of her tongue. _Damn your memory, Kent,_ he said to himself.

"Hello, Diana," he said.

"This is an impressive place, Kal," she said.

"You've never been here?" he asked.

"No, Kara would only allow Connor," she told him. "She said this was your property, the property of the House of El, and you are the leader of House of El. I was proud of her."

"I'll have to thank her for the loyalty," said Clark. "Will you stay for dinner? I am making chicken Alfredo and brownies for dessert."

Diana smiled, "Only if you listen to me about what I have to say."

"I'm always willing to listen to you," smiled Clark.

"Then I'll have dinner with you, Kal. What can I do to help?"

"Sit and talk and I'll listen and cook," he smiled.

Admittedly, Diana was a good cook, but she had hoped that Kal would put her to use in the kitchen. She grabbed a stood and sat at the island in the middle of the kitchen while Clark started to prepare the food.

"I think it is foolish for you to quit the League and go off on your own," she started. "You need friendship and companionship, Kal, not isolation. Some burdens are better shared than taken on alone."

"Diana, I need to make up for my actions to the world. The Justice League doesn't have to redeem themselves, but I do," he said.

"No you don't, Kal. What you did was under duress, torture and brain washing," she said.

He went to retort but she held up her hand.

"You said that you would listen. Speaking is not listening," she said.

"Yes, princess," he smirked, knowing she hated when he called her princess.

Diana ignored the princess title he slipped in and continued her lecture, "Kal, you are suffering from guilt. It is unnecessary. Release yourself from that burden and allow your friends to help you. It is time for you to heal. Allow me to help you."

"Okay," he said softly. "I'll allow you to help, but I am not rejoining the League."

She smiled brightly then he continued.

"When I need a friend to talk to or a shoulder to cry on I will seek you out," he said.

"That's all?" she asked.

"That's a lot for me," he said. "I'll let you be my friend during this difficult time."

"I guess that is a start, Kal," she said.

She watched for a few minutes as he made the Alfredo sauce while the chicken grilled away. He was cooking at normal speed instead of super speed, which often preferred to do.

"Kal, can we have music?" she asked.

"Sure. Do you mind if I choose?" he asked.

"It is your Fortress," she smiled.

"Kelex," he called knowing that Kelex was part of the Fortress and not just a robot, "_Play Try a Little Tenderness_. Frank Sinatra singing. Then play the Nice 'N Easy album."

Almost immediately the music started up playing. Soon Sinatra was singing.

"_In the hustle of the day, were all inclined to miss_

_Little things that mean so much_

_A word, a smile, and a kiss_

_When a woman loves a man, he's a hero in her eyes_

_And a hero he can always be if he'll just realize_"

"_She may be weary, women do get weary_

_Wearing the same shabby dress_

_And when she's weary, try a little tenderness_."

"I like this," Diana said.

"My father used to listen to Sinatra, Johnny Cash, and Hank Williams," he said. "Some of his taste has rubbed off on me."

Diana listened to the music and watched Clark cook. She felt comfortable in their silence. There was no tension or issue that needed to be worked out. Finally, Clark grabbed two plates and knives and forks and set them up at the island. He then grabbed a couple of napkins and wine glasses. Finally, he grabbed a bottle of Pinot Grigio that Bruce had given him. Once the table was set, he served them the chicken Alfredo.

"Good eats, princess," he smiled.

She glared at him then tasted the food, as Clark poured them some wine.

"Kal, this is delicious," she said. "How is it that you are such a good cook?"

"Part of it is Martha Kent and part of it is science. Ma expected me to be able to take care of myself and I view recipes as formulas. My natural father Jor-El was one of Krypton's greatest scientists," he explained.

"You'll have to teach me someday. I admit that I am not a great cook," said Diana.

"Diana, when you look like you do then you don't have to cook. There will always be someone willing to either cook for you or buy you a meal," he said drawing a blush from her. "Anyway, Ferdinand loves cooking for you."

Diana sampled the wine then said, "This is nice."

"It was a gift from Bruce," chuckled Clark.

"Alcohol has no effect on you," she said making this a strange gift.

"I know. I think it was Bruce's idea of a joke gift – an expensive bottle of wine," Clark smiled. "You'll have to tell him you enjoyed the wine."

"I'd rather not talk about Bruce right now," Diana stated.

"Are you two fighting?" he asked.

"Bruce doesn't fight. He plots, plans, and manipulates," Diana said. "I need some time to consider our relationship."

She narrowed her eyes and stared at Clark defiantly.

"I don't want to talk about Bruce," she said coldly.

"Okay, okay, we won't talk about Bruce. I don't want to risk your wrath," he said.

"Good choice, Kal," she smiled.

Clark sampled the wine. With his taste buds he could taste all the flavors, including citrus, apple, hint of lemon, and even some melon.

"He does have good taste," smiled Clark.

"Kal, I am warning you," Diana advised him.

Clark raised his hands in defeat then grinned, "Okay, okay, I hear you, but I warn you, princess, if you beat me up then you don't get a brownie."

"Is it very chocolaty?" she asked.

"Very. I make them so there is melted, gooey chocolate in the middle," he said.

A naughty smile formed Diana's lips, "I'll behave, Kal."

"Good."

"At least, until after dessert."

Clark laughed. He hadn't felt this free and easy in a very long time. For a moment he allowed himself to get lost in Diana's presence. And for a moment he felt like his old self before Darkseid ever kidnap him.

JLJLJL

Nightwing tracked an Intergang gun shipment of energy directed weapon from Gotham City to Metropolis and the Suicide Slum's warehouse district. Taking to the rooftops of the low level buildings, as opposed to the skyscrapers of midtown and the business district, Dick used a combination of Parkour and his acrobatics to run from rooftop to rooftop until he stopped with the warehouse he knew the guns were stored in sight. He took out a combination night vision and binocular out of his utility belt and searched the area.

"See anything interesting?" Clark's familiar voice asked him.

Dick looked behind him to see Superman hovering there. He smiled. Clark looked at Dick and had to admit the boy he knew had grown up to be a fine 21 year old man.

"I tracked an Intergang shipment of experimental energy directed weapons from Gotham to here," Dick told him.

Clark used his x-ray vision to see six men in the warehouse with eight crates of weapons.

"Six men on the outside and eight crates of weapons," said Clark.

"And six men on the outside protecting the perimeter," said Dick. "What brings you to this neighborhood?"

"I live in this neighborhood," said Clark.

"Bruce should pay you more money," Dick snapped bringing a smile to Clark's face.

"Maybe he will in a year or so," chuckled Clark.

Dick smiled.

"So do we work together on this?" asked Dick.

"You have an idea where these weapons are coming from, don't you?" asked Clark.

"Yes," Dick answered. "I have a theory."

Clark heard hesitation in Dick's voice. Not many would hear it, but he did. He'd known Dick since he was sixteen and knew him well enough to think of him as family. It was as if Dick was afraid to tell Clark something.

"Who is it?" demanded Clark.

"Granny Goodness," answered Dick.

"Darkseid. He's arming Intergang. The bastard intends to come back to earth at some point for another try," growled Superman.

Dick looked over his shoulder to see Clark's eyes were glowing red. He knew that this was going to be a difficult night now.

"Clark, we want to…," before he could finish Clark took off.

At a speed almost too fast to be seen he flew by the outside perimeter. Dick took off knowing he needed to be there to round up those who ran, including the perimeter guards. Clark crashed through the wall and immediately disabled the six men by becoming a whirlwind and sent the men flying into the walls. He came to a stop then used his heat vision to destroy all the weapons in the crates leaving nothing but melted metal and burning wood.

Clark then scanned the injured men and walked over to the one that he decided was the boss. He grabbed the man by his dress shirt and picked him up. Clark's eyes were still glowing red.

"Tell whoever you got the weapons from that I am coming for them. Do you hear me?" growled Superman.

"Yes, Superman," the man stuttered.

Clark tossed him aside as if he was a used paper napkin then he turned and headed outside where Dick was in the process of fighting what were six men and what were now three men. Dick was using techniques from Brazilian Jiu-Jitsu and Wing Chun to finish up the fight. When he was done he turned and saw Clark staring at him.

"I want to see what you have so far on this, Dick," said Bruce in a tone that brooked no argument.

"It's in my loft in Gotham City," said Dick.

"Let's go," grinned Clark. "I'll fly."

"What about my Night Wing?" asked Dick.

"Well, if Bruce taught you anything, it was how to give things fun names," said Clark. "I'll take you back to your plane…"

"It's more than a plane," smiled Dick.

"Well, whatever it is I'll stick you in it and fly you both to Gotham on my back," said Clark.

"I know not to argue with you when you get angry," said Dick.

"Angry? You think that is angry. You haven't seen angry yet. Wait until I have Granny in my hands," snarled Clark.

JLJLJL

Conner and Tim were in bed, so Batman was in the Batcave reviewing information he had on Penguin. It appeared that Oswald Chesterfield Cobblepot was back in the gun running business, even though his nightclub casino on the waterfront called the Iceberg.

"We need to talk," Dick said to Bruce.

Bruce turned his chair and sees Nightwing standing behind. Of course, Dick would be able to circumvent all his security measures and break into the Batcave without being heard or seen. He had taught him, but Dick had skills before he had ever taught him.

"What do we need to talk about?" asked Bruce.

He was going to keep this professional and all business, so that they avoided another one of their arguments.

"I've been working on Intergang running ED Weapons," said Dick.

"Energy Directed Weapons. That's technology is beyond them," he said.

"I know. They are getting them from Granny Goodness and Apokolips," stated Dick.

Bruce growled. He should have been brought into this problem much earlier. If Granny Goodness was involved then it means Darkseid was setting up earth for another invasion. The whole Justice League should be involved in this.

"Tell me more," demanded Bruce.

"They shipped eight crates to Metropolis for distribution. Superman found out and now knows Granny Goodness is involved. I've never seen him like this, Bruce. He's like coiled anger. I gave him my detective work and intel then had to convince him not to cut through the members of Intergang like a hot knife through butter looking for the next rendezvous date with Granny Goodness," explained Dick.

With Superman now involved Bruce didn't want to involve the Justice League. There were too many chances for conflict between Superman and some of the members. No, he now had to make it a Batman problem.

"Arrange for a meeting between me, you, and Superman. We'll work together. If done correctly we can stop Granny Goodness from flooding the crime families and syndicates with ED weapons and maybe even change Darkseid's plans," said Bruce.

"Just us?"

"Connor, Tim, Barbara, and Batwoman if need be. But we keep it within the family," said Bruce.

Dick flinched at this. He longer thought of himself as part of Batman's family, but he knew he was no matter how hard he fought. Anyway, there was no way he was going to abandon Clark now. He was hurting and on the edge. Dick wanted to make sure that he didn't make any mistakes he regretted.

"Okay, I'll arrange a meeting. At first I want it to be you, me, and Clark and that's all," said Nightwing.

"Okay," said Bruce.

"Good. I'll go now," said Dick.

"Why don't you use the elevator and say goodnight to Alfred. He misses you," said Bruce.

"Maybe I will," growled Dick.

He walked over to the elevator to the mansion and got into it. Dick disappeared to go up and see Alfred. Bruce smiled slightly then got back to work.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Five

Billionaire Chairman and playboy, these were the two roles Bruce played with little relish. They were masks he wore to protect what was most important to him. Dark Knight and detective were the roles he felt at home in. These were the roles he felt like himself, free and able to breathe, but they were not the roles he was to play this evening. Even though he and Diana were having major problems in their relationship, Ambassador Princess Diana agreed to be Bruce Wayne's date for his Thanksgiving Charity Ball, which raised money for homeless shelters in the city so that they could provide thanksgiving dinners next week for those he needed and wanted it. The Ball was held at the Bristol Country Club and all rich and powerful of Gotham City and a few from outside of Gotham City attended.

In his Brioni tuxedo with a black tie instead of a black bow tie and Diana in a black designer dress that was cut in a Grecian style, they sat in the black of the Rolls Royce limo with Alfred driving them.

"You seem distracted tonight, Bruce," said Diana.

Bruce knew better than to lie to Diana. She had an almost innate sense of when someone was lying to her. It was probably a demigod thing, he told himself. He had to let her know the truth and hope she listened to him and didn't get too involved.

"Granny Goodness is running energy directed weapons to Intergang in order to spread violence and chaos. We think it is a prelude to another invasion by Darkseid," he stated.

"We?" she asked.

"Nightwing, me, and Superman," he answered.

"Kal knows Granny Goodness is involved in this?" she asked.

This bothered Diana. She knew his obsession with Darkseid and his minions. They took something from him and he was struggling to get it back. She wanted to help Kal.

"Yes. I barely could get him to hold back while we properly investigate this so we can collect all the weapons, find out who is involved on earth, and catch Granny the next time she appears," said Bruce. "I think Clark was ready to go to Apokolips and take on Darkseid. He is not rational when it comes to Darkseid."

"How could he be with what has happened to him," she said.

She wished that Bruce could show mire understanding for a friend that he thought of as almost a brother.

"He needs to be calm and cool. I need the Kryptonian in him to be in charge not the human he was raised to be. If he goes off half cock then we'll have some accusing him of going rogue and there will be those who already fear him will want him under lock and key," said Bruce. "Clark needs to be protected from himself here."

Diana didn't respond. She suddenly was remembering the dinner he prepared for her at the Fortress. It was one of the most comfortable and enjoyable evenings she had in a very long time. They talked and Clark cooked for them. It ended too quickly.

"Are Nightwing and Superman investigating together?" she asked.

It was well know that Dick Grayson admired Clark. Although he was trained by Batman, his Nightwing name came from Kryptonian lore.

"They are trailing a shipment of energy directed weapons that have been sold to Penguin. We can't allow these guns to hit the streets. They are too powerful and too dangerous. After the Ball I'm supposed to meet them in the Batcave to review things," he told her.

"I'll join you," she said.

"I want to keep this outside of the Justice League for now," Bruce said. "You have to trust me on this, Diana. I don't want to scare Clark away and if the League gets involved that will scare him away."

"I won't mention this until you are ready, but I want to be caught up on things," she said.

Bruce sighed. He was in no mood to argue with Diana. It would be easier just to let her have her way for now. Anyway, as long as Clark was involved he couldn't stop her. He brought the stubborn princess out in Diana. If he thought too much about it, he might get jealous, so he didn't think too much about it.

"Fine, after the Ball you can join me," he stated coldly.

"Good," said Diana.

Alfred lowered the thick glass divide between passengers and driver.

"We are here, Master Bruce," he said.

Bruce looked out the window at the lit up Country Club and all the wealthy and powerful in their formal attired entering it. He wished he was Dick and Clark instead of going into a Ball. This was going to be torturous.

JLJLJL

"Last call in there," he said.

Clark checked with his x-ray vision and saw that they were finishing their last drinks and final bets on the crap table 21, and roulette. Dick, who was squatting, looked up at Clark. He was distant, aloof, and intimidating. He'd remembered that Bruce called this his full Kryptonian mode.

"People will he gone within the half hour," Clark stated.

"Well, we sit and wait then," said Dick. "It's not my favorite part of the job, but it seems unavoidable."

"I used to have more patience. I lost it on Apokolips," said Clark.

"You're just exaggerating, Clark," said Dick.

"I'm going in the moment I see the weapons," Clark warned him [

"Superman, there is a better way to handle this than Bruce's way and your way. How about we try somewhere in the middle?" asked Nightwing.

"Dick, this is personal," stated Clark.

"Clark, that's even more a reason to handle this calmly. You want to win back the people not scare them further," said Dick.

"Are you scared of me, Dick?" Clark asked him.

"No, but that's because I know you are more human than you think you are. Ma and Pa Kent did a great job raising you," he smiled sadly.

In the cellar of the Iceberg Lounge and Casino, a boom tube opened. Clark heard it first then he used his x-ray vision to see it. Out of the boom tube came a dark haired alien with gray skin that had the consistency of rhino skin. It was Kalibak, the son of Darkseid, carrying a crate on his broad shoulders.

"Kalibak," he whispered in a growling voice.

"What is happening?" asked Dick. He could feel the hatred coming off of Clark.

Instead of answering Clark took off and flew straight through the ceiling of the club, as if it was made of tissue paper, then through the second floor and finally through the first floor and into the cellar. Dick stood up and sighed.

"So much for doing it my way," he mumbled then fired his grappling gun and swung after him.

Kalibak put the crate of weapons down when a red and blue blur hit him with such force that he was imbedded deep in the concrete cellar wall. The blur came to a stop. It was Superman.

Kalibak forced himself out of the wall and stood up to face Kal-El. He had the Kryptonian, who his father had chosen to be his number two and show more patience and pride in then any of his actual sons. If he returned tomorrow to Apokolips to be General Kal-El, Darkseid would accept, though not without some punishment. Maybe he would make him destroy another world. That always seemed to bother the Kryptonian.

"I see you are back in your Kryptonian armor. You are back to being weak," Kalibak said.

He was about to say something else, when Superman grabbed him by the throat cutting off his words and breathing with his left hand and pummeled him with his right hand. Kalibak had no defense against an angry Kal-El. When he was done with him, he took the mother box from Kalibak belt. He activated a boom tube then tossed Kalibak into it then he closed the boom tube. Now facing the crate with the weapons, Clark used his heat vision to destroy them.

The Penguin, who was acting as a middleman, and the buyer stood there in shock. Clark took the mother box and attached it to his belt. A wooden door splintered as Nightwing sent one of Penguin's men through the door. Nightwing followed him into the room. He looked at the destroyed weapons, otherwise known as evidence.

"You should really keep your beak clean, Penguin," said Nightwing.

Penguin was about to retort, when Superman spoke up.

"I'd listen to Nightwing," growled Superman with glowing red eyes. "Don't get involved in this business. It will have consequences. You do not want me as an enemy."

"Of course, Superman, it would be foolish of me not to heed your advice," said the Penguin.

Nightwing looked at Cobblepot as if he was a different person. The Penguin backed down without a fight then he looked at Clark. He was glaring at the Penguin with his eyes still glowing red. It was an intimidating sight.

JLJLJL

The Ball was a success. Bruce danced with woman after woman being the proper gentleman and host, while Diana had plenty of requests to dance. Bruce and Diana were not the last to leave but they were not the first either. Alfred picked them up and drove them back to the mansion. Silence dominated the limo ride home. Once at the mansion, they headed down to the Batcave to find Nightwing on the computer and Superman hovered behind him and watched. Clark looked over and saw the tuxedo wearing Bruce and gown wearing Diana and for a moment felt annoyed by it.

"How did it go?" asked Bruce.

"Clark decided to act on his own," said Dick.

Clark glared at Dick, who shrugged his shoulders. Bruce gave Clark his best Batman stare. Clark smiled.

"Kalibak brought the weapons. I sent him back to Apokolips where he belongs. I wasn't letting him spend more than seconds on earth," Clark said.

"Who is this Kalibak?" asked Bruce.

"One of Darkseid's sons. He is a cruel and petty thing, who thinks he is my equal. He isn't. I took his mother box from him, so you can examine it," he said then tossed the mother box to Bruce. "I thought you could ask Scott Free how they work. It might be helpful for us to have one, or to learn how to block them. It would be nice to be able to block boom tubes from opening."

As Bruce examined the mother box, Diana observed Clark. He seemed agitated still, but the night was over. He defeated Kalibak and stopped the weapons, yet he appeared upset. She wanted to ask him why, but knew that she needed to get him alone.

"What about Penguin?" asked Bruce.

"He won't be a problem. I asked him to stay clear of these weapons," said Clark.

"Dick?" Bruce growled looking for confirmation.

"I have to admit that Cobblepot seemed spooked by Superman," said Dick then he smirked. "I think it was the glowing red eyes that worked."

"You need to stay cool from here on, Kent, if we are going to outsmart Darkseid. You can't be all muscle and brawn, use your brain, too. You are a Kryptonian and Kryptonians are allegedly geniuses," said Bruce.

At that comment Clark glared at Bruce. Clark was a freeborn Kryptonian, both the first and last of his kind. He was free to be a Warrior, an Artist, or a Scientist like his parents. In some ways he thought of himself as all three, a protector of people, a writers, and he dabbled in Kryptonian technology. He could figure out the mother box by himself, but he knew that Bruce thrived on such things.

Diana reached for Bruce's hand. She wanted to let him know not to push, but Clark mistook her taking Bruce's hand in hers for something else. Suddenly, he felt anger rising up in him. He needed to leave. There was no reason for him to be jealous of Bruce and Diana. She was merely a friend and she preferred Bruce to him.

"Nightwing, I see you later," he said then he took off and blurred out of the Batcave so fast that all they were left with were alarms going off.

Bruce walked over to the computer console and turned off the alarms. Dick got up and readied to leave.

"He needs to keep his cool damn it," stated Bruce again.

"Maybe he doesn't like to be lectured," Dick defended Clark.

Bruce stared at Dick, who shrugged his shoulders and started towards the elevator. Diana stopped him.

"I'll come with you, Nightwing, as I need to get back to the embassy. There is work to be done tomorrow," said Diana.

"Sure, come on," said Dick.

They headed to the elevator, as Bruce stared at the mother box in his head. He now had a puzzle to figure out.

JLJLJL

_General Kal-El hovered above the battlefield as the elite, furies, and parademons fought against the Rix resistance force. It would only be a matter of time before the Rix fell and were subjugated under the rule of Darkseid. They were an honorable and strong people. _

"_They resist gloriously, Kal-El," said Darkseid, as he hovered down from his ship to be beside Kal-El. _

"_They are brave and skilled. They also have remarkable fortitude," Kal-El said. "I believe once we have defeated them this world will become an asset." _

"_Yes, they are strong race, Kal-El," said Darkseid. "I want you to kill every last member of this race and destroy the planet, make it uninhabitable. Actually, allow two live and escape the planet so that they can tell the tale." _

_General Kal-EL was shocked to hear this. It was a waste of time, troops, and resources. The Rix planet was rich in elements that Darkseid craved. _

"_This doesn't make sense. It is destruction for destruction sake," he protested. _

"_Exactly, Kal-El. It is useless and futile and it will teach other enemies to fear us even more and let them know that putting up a resistance is foolish," said Darkseid. _

"_I think it is a waste, my lord," said Kal-El. _

"_If you want to remain my general, you will do it. I could easily replace you with Kalibak or Grayven. They are both jealous of you and your position," said Darkseid. _

"_Kalibak is a fool and Grayven is too ambitious," said Kal-El. "One would lose your wars and the other would plot against you." _

"_But at least then enjoy their work," spat Darkseid. "Kill and destroy, General Kal-El, make me proud." _

_Kal-El's eyes burned red then he replied, "Yes, my lord. I will not even leave a child alive, just two witnesses who I will hand pick." _

Clark woke up from his nightmare. He looked around and saw that he was in his apartment and not leading Darkseid's invasion force. The morning light was just coming up and Rix had been destroyed over a year and half ago. He did as his master bid. Oh, how he hated Darkseid. With every fiber of his body he hated that so-called god. He checked his alarm clock and it was five-thirty in the morning.

Getting out of bed, he took a quick shower then dressed in chinos, a loose fitting white dress shirt, made sure his hair looked like it needed to be combed, and put on his Clark Kent glasses. After putting on a bomber jacket, he grabbed his keys and wallet and went out to find somewhere for breakfast. It was three days until Thanksgiving, which he was spending with his mother. The air had a nice chill. Though it didn't affect him, Clark liked the change of seasons.

His apartment was cheap for a good reason. If he wasn't Superman, he'd be afraid to live there. There was a distinct urine small as he walked by one building's front stoop. A car had no tires across the street. Yeah, it was a bad neighborhood, but even in a bad neighborhood there were good people. He watched as the local corner store owner poured hot water on the sidewalk and started to scrub away at it with a mop in order to have a clean area in front of his store. A man hustling to work waved to him and he waved back.

If he focused his hearing just a little he could hear a young mother feeding her husband and baby breakfast. This was what made him love humanity, the small gesture and life being lived as best as it could be despite the troubles and harshness of the world around them. These were the people he first wanted to be a protector of when he visit decided to use his powers to help people, but meta-villains and alien invasions drew him away. He joined the Justice League and ended up re-directing rivers to stop villages from being flooded, while these people lived with crime, violence, and neglect.

His nose picked up the smell of a fire. It had the distinct odor of rotten wood and plaster burning, a house fire. Ducking into an alleyway he unleashed his nanotechnology that made up his armor and cape. Tucking his clothes and shoes in large hidden pockets in his cape, he took off into the air. Immediately, he saw an apartment building on fire eight blocks away. He zoomed over there in a matter of seconds. The fire truck siren announced that it was on the way.

Clark flew into the house. Using his cooling breath he put out the fire in front of him and found a mother and four children huddled in a bedroom. He scooped them up and flew them out of the house then he went back in to get more. By the time the fire truck arrived the fire was out and everyone was out, except for the elderly man who fell asleep smoking. He was dead.

A fireman came up to him. He was a lieutenant and in charge of the truck. Clark was checking the structural integrity of the building with his x-ray vision.

"I'm sending my men in so that they can make sure the fire doesn't start up again. It happens in these old buildings. You get flare ups," he said.

"I wouldn't do that, Lieutenant," Clark told him. "This building is about to come down. The fire weakened a building that was ready to collapse. The land lord should be investigated."

"Guys, come back. Get away that building," yelled the lieutenant then he spoke to Superman. "Son of bitch will do the bare minimum to pass inspection and then put people back into the building."

"Really," said Clark. "I don't think so."

He looked at the people who were now homeless in the cold. Some of their neighbors were offering them food and drink and blankets. His next decision was easy.

"Clear people away," he said. "I think it is time the land lord is forced to do more."

Zipping in and out of the building over the next six minutes he cleared the belongings of each family out and even brought the deceased out in a body bag. One little girl was crying for her favorite stuffed animal, a rabbit. Clark brought the rabbit over to her and she stopped crying. Once everything was done, he stood in front of the building and spread his arms wide apart and then brought them together with such force that the concussive air wave brought down the building.

The fireman walked up to him on last time. He had a sly smile on his face.

"Took you long enough," the fireman said.

"I took my time to make sure that I didn't miss anything important," grinned Clark.

"You are something," he laughed.

"Tell the land lord if he doesn't rebuild an apartment building here, I will," Clark said.

"I don't think he'll like that," said the fireman.

Clark smiled, "I don't care."

Clark took off and headed up high in the sky. He'd keep an eye on the land lord as Clark Kent and if he didn't rebuild and rebuild fast, he'd make his life miserable. It was time to reconnect with the reason he became a so-called hero in the first place. Yes, he was going to make sure Granny Goodness and any other scum from Apokolips failed in flooding earth with advanced weapons in order to cause havoc and chaos and soften the world up for another invasion, but he'd also stick close to home in the Suicide Slum for a while.

JLJLJL

Clark landed behind the barn. The smells from the kitchen wafted past his nose bringing a smile to his face. He always kept a change of clothes in the barn, so he popped in and changed into jeans, a plaid shirt, and work boots. Clark walked over to the over to the house and entered.

"Hi, ma," he called out.

"Hey, Clark," she called from the kitchen.

Clark made his way to the kitchen, where his mother was basting the turkey.

"I saw Lana in town. She's home to sell the farm. I invited her to dinner. She should be here soon," she told him.

"Lana Lang," he chuckled. "Is she bringing anyone?"

"No, she's not. As she told me she is in between beaus," Martha told him.

There was a knock on the door.

"You get that," said Martha.

Clark went into the living then front hall and opened the door. Standing in front of him was highly attractive red head dressed in short skirt and a long leather coat. She jumped into his arms.

"Clark, it has been so long," she said.

"Lana, good to see you," he said.

She stepped back and looked at him.

"Clark, you can get rid of the glasses. I know who you really are," she smiled.

Tentatively, he took off his glasses and put them in his shirt's breast pocket. Lana reached up and tidied up his hair.

"Now, where is your mother? I need to give her a hug," she said.

"Come with me," he replied.

First, he took her coat then he showed her to the kitchen where Martha was finishing up. Martha took one look at Lana and walked over and gave her a welcoming hug.

"I'll set the table," offered Clark.

JLJLJL

Nightwing had followed a truck driven by an Intergang member. When it finally parked, he was surprised to see that the truck was loaded with stolen frozen turkeys. Dick shook his head and headed down to the water front. Parking his bike and arming security measures, he headed down towards the docks when he heard someone land behind him.

"I thought you were spending time with your mother, Clark," Dick said.

He turned to see Supergirl standing there. Once again he was struck at how attractive Kara was.

"Kara, this is a surprise," he said.

"I heard that Clark had been spending time with you," she said.

"We are working on something together," said Dick.

Kara moved closer to him until she had invaded his personal space. Dick grinned. When it came to playing games, he had been taught by Bruce Wayne. Instead of backing down, he closed the space between them to the point that there was almost no space between them.

"I wanted to find out how Kal-El was doing," she said.

"He's fine," said Dick.

"So, Nightwing, what are you working on with Kal-El?" she asked.

"When the time comes you'll know," answered Dick.

"Dick," she put extra emphasis on his name, "is there anything I can do to convince you to share information?"

Dick smirked, "I prefer Richard."

Kara smiled then she grabbed the front of Dick's Kevlar and synthetic alloy uniform and pulled him against herself and kissed him. When she let go, Dick decided to push it a little. He captured her mouth and kissed her deeply and until both of them needed to come up for air. Taking a step back, Dick smiled at Kara.

"I'll let you know when there something worth sharing," he said.

She didn't want to admit it but she was a little weak in the knees.

"I'll be in touch," she said.

"You know where to find me, Kara," Dick said.

Kara smiled at him then took off. Dick shook his head.

"I definitely don't want to get her cousin angry with me," he chuckled then got back to work.

JLJLJL

After over indulging on Thanksgiving dinner, Clark and sat on the sofa in the living room having hot chocolate. Clark listened while Lana talked.

"I'm opening a store of Lana Lang Originals in Metropolis. Once the store is settled, we should have dinner some night," she suggested.

"That would be nice," he said.

"You've changed, Clark."

"Have I?" he replied.

"You're a little distant," she said.

"I guess I am," he said. "Things are changed me."

"Well, I'll just have to find the old Clark and bring him back our," she said with a tempting smile.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Six

In the Watchtower's training room Shazam and a filled with energy Wonder Woman got ready to spar. It was a challenge of their strength and skills, especially for Shazam as he had taken up some of the slack for the departed Superman. Shazam called forth his living lightning, while Diana brought worth two Hephaestus made swords from her bracelets. Her bracelets, which already absorbed her power of Zeus' lightning, absorbed Shazam's living lightning. She then attacked him.

He had the speed of Mercury and she had the speed of Hermes, so they were well matched. His strength of Hercules matched up well with her demigod powers. Diana was pleased with a good opponent, as she was in the mood to hit someone. It was a good sparring session, though she missed the unpredictability of Kal's powers. Just when she'd think she had him defeated he would unleash strength that she knew rivaled Zeus and the battle between them would be renewed.

Shazam came at her with his speed. She easily dodged him then she swung about and landed a kick to the side of his head. Dazed Shazam was unprepared for her attack that was to come. She sent her swords back into her bracelets then she landed several strong blows to his face and abdomen sending him hard against the wall. With the Wisdom of Solomon, he raised his hands in defeat.

"You win," he said.

She offered him her hand. He took it and stood up. She had to admit that with some training he would make a good sparring opponent, but Kal was still the best.

"You seem to be filled with a great deal of … energy," he said. "I wasn't prepared for the level you took our sparring to."

"Sorry," was her response.

"Do you need to talk?" he asked.

Diana looked at him with a raised eyebrow. A man may stand before her, but really he was just a teenager. She shook her head no then exited to find Dinah waiting for her. Dinah wearing a trench coat over her black leather catsuit, which meant she was geared up for action.

"Wonder Woman," she said, "I was hoping that you would accompany me on a stakeout."

"What is it, Dinah?"

"A meta fight club. It appears that it is lucrative business. High rollers place big bets on the fights. It has become fashionable to attend the fights. I've even heard that some of the metas who are fighting are doing so against their will," said Dinah.

"Do I need to change, Dinah?" asked Diana.

"I was hoping that you'd wear something other than your Wonder Woman armor," said Dinah. "I don't want us to stand out too much."

She pulled a fedora out of her trench coat and out it on.

"Maybe pull her hair hack and wear a hat that hides your face," she suggested.

"Try not to look like me," she smiled.

"Right," Dinah said.

"I need to change then call the embassy and have Cassie fill for me. I'd be honored to help you," she said.

Dinah nodded.

"May I ask a question?"

"Sure, Diana," said Dinah.

"Why me?"

"Because you're a fighter like me," grinned Dinah.

"Yes, I am," said Diana.

JLJLJL

The Justice League was prone to coming in after a disaster occurred. Be it a hurricane, earthquake, tsunami, or any other natural disaster, they showed up for search and rescue and then cleanup. With a winter storm about to hit New Orleans and talk that it might be like a Cat five hurricane hitting the city, Superman appeared over the sky of NOLA, where he could help people evacuate to safer ground he did. Instead of showing up afterwards, he decided that he'd show up before the disaster occurred and try to help prevent the loss of life. Assisting the Army Corp of Engineers he increased the size of the sea walls, checked the locks, repaired what needed to be repaired, and performed whatever other task was asked of him, including sorting out a traffic jam that was stopping an exodus of tourists and residents from leaving the city.

As he finished up with his duties, his nose was drawn by the scent of something that smelled delicious and he was in the mood for some food. The storm was still a couple of hours away. He saw the sign Evelyn's Place Gumbo, Red Beans, Rice, Hot Sandwiches and noticed it was still open so he went into the establishment. The moment he entered the conversation and zydeco music stopped. It was a bit rundown and the crowd appeared to be awed by his presence. He observed world currency stabled on walls and above mirrors. On another wall were college shirts and hats hung up, reminders of carnivals from the past. Superman sat down at the bar and an elderly woman came up to him.

"Bonjour y'all," she said.

He smiled, "Can I have a bowl of gumbo?"

"Of course you can, Cher," she said then looked over at the rest of the restaurant. "He's all right."

The music started to play and people started talking again. One of the men yelled over to Superman, "You come to join our hurricane party?"

"Just smelled the gumbo and had to try. I hope to keep the city from getting too beat up by the storm," he answered.

"Well, you ignore our gumbo Ya-Ya. We intend on passing this storm in NOLA style," said another guy.

"Don't listen to them. They don' madda," said the elderly woman, as she placed a big bowl of gumbo in front of him.

"Thank you," Superman said then picked up the spoon and sampled the gumbo. It tasted as good as it smelled.

For the next hour he enjoyed, the company of the people, the music, and the feeling that he wasn't someone to be feared or idolized. He felt normal, or as normal as he could get. When the rain started to fall hard, he went to pay his bill, but no one would let him pay. He thanked everyone and then went about trying to protect New Orleans from the storm.

JLJLJL

Bruce watched the news in the Batcave as he geared up. A he put on his high tech body armor; his eyes were glued to the large plasma screen. All the cable stations were effusive over Superman protecting New Orleans from a category five storm. They talked about all he did, including having gumbo at a local joint and enjoying everyone's company. There was footage of him exiting the establishment and the locals waving farewell as he took off to get back to work.

Superman was now fighting back the storm by making sure the locks didn't fail, storm walls were re-enforced if need be, and even used brute force on occasion to stem the tide and keep the damage minimal. Bruce smiled as he finished suiting up. Superman was the anti-Batman in many ways. Superman was at home in daylight and night, where Batman preferred the shadows and darkness. His face was on display and his powers obvious; Batman hid behind a cowl and used the tactics of a ninja. People could approach Superman. They were afraid to approach Batman. He was glad that Clark was getting back in touch with the people. Leaders of countries respected and feared Superman, but the people on the whole love him.

Now that he was ready for patrol, he decided that tonight he'd pay a visit to Penguin. Cobblepot was very forth coming with a great deal of information. Bruce knew that he knew more then he let on. He wanted names of Intergang people involved in the weapons from Apokolips, so that he could make sure that there were no more of them on the streets of Gotham City. His communicator went off.

"Batman," he answered.

"I think I have a hot lead on when the next Apokolips shipment is coming into Gotham," said Nightwing over the communicator. "You want in this."

"Where?"

"The docks. I'm about to take down Vinnie 'The Chin' Moresco. He appears to be one of those collecting the weapons from Granny. In his apartment I found holographic pictures of Lashina and Gilotina. They don't believe in wearing much clothes," remarked Dick.

"Hold tight I'll be there," said Batman.

"So much for small talk," said Dick then ended the communication.

Bruce was glad Clark was preoccupied tonight. He and Dick could handle the detective work and stalking Intergang. They were better suited for this work, although he had to admit that having Clark use his sensitive hearing to listen in on criminals. He'd have to bug them, which could be a pain in the ass.

Forgoing the Batmobile, he'd take his Ninja. After all Dick would be on his bike.

JLJLJL

Dinah and Diana found the Meta Fight Club in Metropolis in the near dock area in what appeared to be a rundown, abandoned warehouse. They found out about the place through one of Dinah's many shady confidential informants. The two of them arrived at midnight with Dinah knowing the password: Fire. Paying the entrance fee they went into warehouse where a caged ring and seating had been set up.

Dinah was amused by Diana's overcoat and floppy hat, but she was glad they were able to get into the warehouse without being recognized. Settling into some seats, they watched as a meta who could make his hands in stone fought a meta who had the ability to turn his skin into the consistency of rubber. The Rubber lost as he had no offense and beating he took finally caught up with him. Dinah observed roving bookies taking bets from attendants.

The MC, a man dressed all in black with a smile that gave Dinah a chill and night black hair, walked into the enclosed ring to announce the next match. Dinah took photos with her watch, a gift from Ollie when they were dating.

"Our next fight is of the feminine variety," he said then smiled. "Who doesn't like a cat fight?"

The audience laughed. A statuesque dark haired woman entered the ring. She was dressed in back high heeled boots, skin tight black pants, and a black tee shirt, which barely contained her cleavage.

"In this corner with have the beauty Lash. She is magnificent," the MC said.

Next to enter was a woman dressed in a ghee. She five foot ten she was several inches shorter than Lash. The young woman had red hair and a lithe body and she looked as if she didn't want to be there.

"Her opponent is an expert in martial arts, as opposed to marital arts. She possessed heightened flexes and coordination I present to you Warrior," he announced. "Go to it ladies."

The MC backed out of the cage and locked the door behind him. The battle began. It was obvious right away that Warrior was outclassed by her opponent. Lash had advantages in strength, speed, endurance, vulnerability, and experience. She toyed with Warrior then when she was starting to get bored she kicked it up a notched and started to inflict pain. It was difficult to watch.

Dinah felt Diana start to get up and move towards the stage, but stopped her. They couldn't afford to expose themselves just yet.

"Dinah," growled Diana, "I know that fighting style. It's Lashina. We must do something."

"I know. For some reason this Meta Fight Club is connected to Apokolips. I've got to talk to Batman," she said.

"Why Bruce?" Diana asked.

"Because there is no one better at figuring out opponents plans and countering them then Bruce," said Dinah.

The matched ended with Warrior being taken out of the ring on a stretcher. Dinah had her doubts that the young woman would live. Diana glared at Lashina and suddenly remembered Kal when he was General Kal-El telling her that he'd add her to his harem. Lashina was in that harem. She hated the female even more now. Dinah pulled on her arm.

"Let's go, Diana."

JLJLJL

_Amazing Grace and Lashina occupied his bed with him. As he lay with them after sex, he had vague images of woman dressed in red and gold armor with a sword and golden lasso. She was the most beautiful creature he'd ever seen, yet someone she was more than that to him. She was strength, loyalty, grace, friendship, and more to him. He didn't know who she was, yet he missed her. _

_Slipping out of bed, he put on a robe and headed to where he heard cruel laughter. The whole of the planet smelled of burned embers, smoke, and fire. Striding down the hallway, he stopped and opened a door to a large room with a fire in the middle of it. Kalibak along with some of his cronies were watching as Granny Goodness was disciplining some new female slaves. One attractive one in particular was stripped nude for Kalibak, who was examining her. _

"_Come to enjoy the spoils of war, general?" asked Granny. _

"_Come to see what all the noise was about," he replied coldly. _

"_Lord Kalibak wanted entertainment," said Granny. _

"_I'll take the one you stripped. Add her to my household slaves," said Clark. _

"_She's mine," cried Kalibak. _

"_Remember what Our Lord Darkseid said I have my choice of slaves," growled Clark. _

"_I shall prepare her and have her sent," said Granny. _

_Before she could move Kalibak grabbed the slave by the neck and snapped it like a dry twig. She fell dead to the floor. Clark felt waves of anger building up in him. He killed her for no other reason than spite. He had to be punished._

"_Oops," said Kalibak with Granny and the rest laughing. _

_In a split second Clark was Kalibak beating him mercilessly until he was lying on the floor barely breathing. Clark stood over him. He then heard Darkseid's evil laugh. _

"_Well done, Kal-El. Don't let any man take what belongs to you away," he said. _

Clark's eyes opened. It was another nightmare, another memory from his time on Apokolips. His heart was pounding away in his chest. When were these memories going to go away and not come back?

"Why did I let Kalibak live?" he said to himself.

The communicator that Nightwing gave him went off. He picked it up and answered it.

"Yeah," he said.

"I know it's three in the morning, but how about you join us in the Batcave," said Dick.

"I'll be there in five minutes," said Clark.

"By the way, Superman, I saw you on TV. You did great work there," said Dick.

"Just trying to earn a second chance, Dick," said Clark.

"Expect you in five."

JLJLJL

Diana, Dinah, Dick, and Bruce sat in the Batcave enjoying freshly brewed coffee by Alfred. Bruce had inputted on the new information they had into his computer. Once that was accomplished he brought up a list of all they knew then he took a sip of his coffee.

Suddenly, the alarms went off and Superman was standing beside Nightwing. Bruce turned off the alarms, turned in his chair, and glared at Clark.

"I have a front door," Bruce pointed out.

"Your backdoor was quicker. Plus, I didn't want to bother Alfred. He is getting older," said Clark.

"Have a cup of coffee," said Bruce, who pointed to the sterling silver pot on a table with a mug, a creamer and sugar bowl.

Diana watched Clark as he walked over and made himself a cup of coffee. Even though he seemed to be in a good mood, there was something off about him. She was worried about him.

"Granny Goodness and Kalibak are running ED weapons to Intergang and others," started Bruce. "Dinah and Diana tonight went to a Meta Fight Club tonight. She took pictures."

Bruce brought up the photos that Dinah took at the Meta Fight Club. First was the MC and then was Lash.

"That's Desaad," growled Clark. "He's Darkseid's high torturer. The woman is Lashina one of his furies."

She was one of his women, too. He closed his eyes and felt the guilt and regret rising up inside of him.

"Just as we thought. I believe that they are using this fight club to mark and keep track of metas. Some I believe they will recruit and others kill. He's thinning the herd before he invades again. First, violence and chaos with ED weapons that the police and military couldn't even deal with and this fight club," explained Bruce.

Diana looked over at Clark he was staring at the screen. She could see that he was trying very hard to suppress his emotions.

"The weapons we have done a good job keeping off the streets," said Dick.

"The fight club I'll investigate then we'll take it down," said Bruce.

"When shall we inform the rest of the Justice League?" asked Dinah.

"We don't need to do that. I want to keep this quiet for now. We have a lot of members who have a lot of connections. If governments find about Darkseid and a potential invasion, we'll get panic. When or if the time comes, we will inform who needs to be informed," said Bruce.

"I'll go along with this for now, but only because of whom is involved," said Dinah then she looked at Clark. "I trust you completely, Clark."

"Thank you, Dinah," said Clark.

Clark brought his cup of coffee up to his mouth and drank it all down. Lashina and Desaad were on earth, maybe they were still on earth. He needed to confront them, though; he'd give Bruce some time, just not too much.

Bruce stared at Clark for a few moments then he spoke, "How long would it take for this Desaad to break a meta and have make them one of Darkseid's soldiers?"

Clark closed his eyes and remembered all the forms of torture he used against him: energy currents sent through his body Kryptonite poisoning, stabbed over and over again with a Kryptonite knife, the agony matrix, and much, much more.

"Six to ten days," said Clark. "He's highly skilled. If you are very powerful and tough minded then maybe you can last a month."

"You lasted eleven months," said Bruce.

"As some are so willing to put out, I'm not human," replied Clark.

"Kal," said Diana. There was no mistaking the emotions in her voice. She cared deeply for him.

Bruce observed her for a moment. A grim smile crossed his lips for a second then he went back into Batman mode. It was all about the mission.

"Can we bring someone else in on this?" asked Dick.

"Who?"

"Supergirl. She's been bugging me about Superman. She's worried about him," said Dick.

Bruce considered this. Having Supergirl might keep Superman in check.

"No," said Clark.

"Yes," said Bruce.

Clark turned his head to look at Bruce.

"We could use her. Trust me," said Bruce.

"All right," said Clark.

Bruce decided it would be a good time to throw Clark off a little.

"Connor wants to meet you. All things considered you are either his father or his brother," said Bruce. "Shall I set a date for you to meet him?"

Clark blanched for a moment. Connor. He'd forgotten all about him because he'd been so self-obsessed. Kara was his cousin and Connor, well, Connor was part of him. His eyes softened and some sadness seeped into them, causing Diana to want to reach out and console him. She stood her ground, though.

"I'll see him anytime, Bruce."

"Good. I'll arrange it," said Bruce. "I'm thinking Smallville at your mother's farm this weekend."

Clark nodded yes.

"Back to work. Dinah, I'll be coming with you to the next Meta Fight Club," he said.

"In disguise, Bruce?" she asked.

"Yes," he said then he looked at Dick. "You, Diana, and Clark make sure that no ED weapons are out there."

"Got it."

"Are we done here?" Clark asked.

"Dick knows how to get in touch with you," said Bruce.

"Clark, I'll be in touch soon," said Dick.

He started to lift off when Diana called to him.

"Kal, can we talk?" she asked.

"I should be going," he said.

"Please, I'll fly with you," she said.

"Okay."

Diana looked over at Dinah and said, "We'll talk on the Watchtower."

"I'll update you," said Dinah.

Clark took off with Diana behind him. When they got up into the sky, the morning sun was rising. Clark stopped for a moment to allow his body to absorb some of the early morning sunlight.

"Can we have breakfast, Kal, and talk?" she asked.

Clark began forward motion again. Diana caught up to him and flew beside him.

"Not much to talk about, Diana," he said.

She found it frustrating when he wouldn't talk to her. With Bruce she expected it, but Kal always talked to her.

"Kal, we are friends. Talk to me," she demanded. "You promise that you would."

"Sorry, Princess, but I'm fine," he said.

That was the last straw. Grabbing his left wrist with both her hands, she swung him around and down towards the ground. Clark plummeted to the ground and landed in a wooded area causing two trees to fall and making a small crater. He got up slowly. Diana landed in front of him.

"You promised to talk to me, but instead you are keeping it all in. Let it out, Kal," she demanded.

"I'm fine, Diana."

"You are a liar," she said then she made one of her swords emerge from her bracelet and swung it at Clark.

He got his arm up in time for her to slice through his armor along his left arm. Immediately his armor started to repair it itself and the suit to tend to his wound.

"Talk to me or I shall teach you a lesson in self-defense," she yelled.

She swung at him again, but he dodged the blade. Gone were the years of Diana giving him lessons in fighting because of her years of training. Darkseid made sure his general was an expert in the martial arts. He grabbed Diana's right wrist and tossed her against a tree, which she hit with such force that the tree snapped into two. Diana shook her head and attacked again.

Swinging at him with her sword, she goaded him, "Why won't you talk to me, Kal? Are you afraid of telling me how much you enjoyed being Darkseid's general?"

Clark stopped moving. He turned to face Diana. His eyes were burning red.

"What did you say to me?" he asked her.

"I asked if you liked being his general, Kal-El," she said.

He couldn't believe she said that to him. Didn't she understand how painful and humiliating it was for him? He thought she'd understand because he felt violated.

"Do you think I liked seeing people enslaved? Do you think I liked destroying a whole world and killing every single man, woman, and child, except two witnesses, who I had to pick? Do you think I liked seeing people tortured?" he said to her. "I still dream about all the things I did for Darkseid and on Apokolips. Everything I did under his influence, I feel as if I've been violated. It's getting to the point that I'm thinking of forging sleep and just using solar lamps to power me up. I can see the faces of those I killed and abused. Like being his general, I wish to Rao I had died in battle."

Diana dropped her sword, reached back, and slapped him. She couldn't believe that he wished he was dead. Not Kal. Not her Kal.

"Don't ever say that, Kal. I couldn't bear to think of you dead and unable to see my… friend again," she said.

He lowered his head and rubbed his cheek. Diana had knocked some sense in him. He was being selfish.

"Kal, look at me," she said to him.

He kept his head down and said, "I can't, Diana. I am ashamed of myself. I wish I could forget everything, but I can't."

"Look at me, Kal," she said.

Slowly, he raised his head and looked at her. This was a woman he thought he loved before he was kidnapped and now was sure of it, but she was also his closest friend's significant other. He could find solace in her, but she wasn't his. Diana was only his friend.

He raised his head and looked her in the eyes. Diana gently reached up and touched his cheek. Suddenly his guilt and shame overwhelmed him. A tear escaped his eyes and rolled down his cheek. Diana captured the tear with thumb. The flood gate opened and he started to cry. He dropped down on his knees and wept. Diana moved over to him and wrapped her arms around him. As he rested his head on her abdomen Diana ran her hand through his hair and calmed him.

"It will be all right, Kal," she said. "I'll help you."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Seven

Dinah dressed in black leather pants, knee high black leather boots, a white silk shirt, a black leather trench coat, a brunette wig, and a fedora. She was ready to blend in with the crowd. It was a chilly night, as she waited on the corner from the warehouse for Bruce. When Dinah exhaled she could see her breath. So far there was no sign of Bruce. They were going to investigate the Meta Fight Club together.

"I prefer you as a blonde," said a man behind her.

She turned to see Bruce in his disguise. He had long black hair, a beard, a deep tan, brown eye contact lenses, black leather pants, a tightly fitting white dress shirt that showed off his muscles, and a black leather biker's jacket. No one would mistake him for Bruce Wayne. She had to grin. When she first met Bruce in his Batman persona, she had to admit to being intimidated. She preferred guys like Ollie, who were passionate but weren't so intense that it was effort to get to know them. Over the years, she had come to realize that she was closer to Bruce than Ollie in personality.

"I thought you liked brunettes, or raven haired beauties, not blondes at all," teased Dinah.

"I like blondes, also. I just haven't found the right one yet," grinned Bruce. "Now, did you get the password tonight from your informant?"

"Chaos."

"Fire. Chaos. Someone on Apokolips has a sense of humor," remarked Bruce. "Are you ready?"

"What do you think, Bruce?" she replied.

He chuckled to himself then he offered her his arm and she slipped her arm through his. Dinah was always ready for the mission. They walked over to the warehouse.

"They must have someone on the police in their back pocket to run a fight club out of this warehouse," he whispered.

"Should you talk to Commissioner Gordon about this?" she asked.

"If I do, I want you to come with me," he said. "He's going to need more than one contact on this one just in case. We are dealing with Apokolips."

"In case of what, Bruce?" she asked with concern.

"Just in case," he said.

"Bullshit," said Dinah. "I'll back you up all the way, but no negative talk. Remember we got Superman on our side this time."

The thought of losing Bruce on this op or any other disturbed her. She'd come to like him too much to see him hurt.

Bruce chuckled, "Okay, I won't argue with you."

They ended their conversation as they walked up to the warehouse door. It was time to be in character and nothing else. One of the thing that Bruce most admired about Dinah was it was all about the mission for her, also.

JLJLJL

Crying in Diana's arms was cathartic, but it was also frustrating. She held him and he felt solace in her perfect arms, yet he wanted more from her, but she was Bruce's girl not his. That was his luck when it came to women. Lois had Jonathan Carroll and Diana had Bruce. He was a friend, just a friend. Clark decided to fly to the Themysciran embassy in order to thank her for the other day. It was ten at night, a cold night, when he landed in the garden area of the embassy.

"Superman," a male voice said.

Clark turned to see Ferdinand enjoying the night air. He was sitting on a bench nursing a mug of coffee.

"Coffee?" smiled Clark.

"Coffee with a little Irish whiskey. The bull in me likes the cold air but needs a little help," he said.

"Ferdinand, it is good to see you," said Superman. "Is Diana around?"

"Let me go inside and check," he said.

He stood up and started to leave in order to enter the embassy when he stopped and looked at Clark.

"She likes you, but you know that, right?" he said.

"We're friends. She's one of my best friends," Clark replied.

"I think it's deeper than friendship," said Ferdinand. "You should keep that in mind."

He turned and walked over to the French doors, opened them, and entered the embassy. Clark turned and looked at the garden in which he was standing. The bushes were full and thick, though the flowers were now mostly out of season. What weren't out of season were the marble statues of the Greek Gods and the marble benches. He stood in front of the statue of Aphrodite, the Goddess of love, wondering if the statue of a good representation of her.

"Admiring Aphrodite. She is married to my half-brother Hephaestus," he heard Diana's voice. "You are well acquainted with his workmanship with swords from our sparring."

He turned to look at her. She was wearing a light blue Grecian gown. Looking at her made his stomach knot. Clark noticed she still wore her bracelets but her tiara was missing. He liked seeing her forehead.

"I was just wondering if the statue was a good representation," he said.

"It is, though she is more beautiful in person. She is the goddess of Love," Diana explained.

"She's still not as beautiful as you then," he said kicking himself for saying it the moment he said it.

Diana blushed slightly then she offered him a smile.

"Thank you, Kal," she said.

"You don't need to thank me, Diana; it's just the truth," he said.

Again a smile lit up her face. When did you become good a flirting, Kent, thought Clark.

"I came to thank you for the other day when I broke down and cried. I've been keeping that inside for too long and… well, you helped me more than I can explain," he said.

"You're welcome, Kal. Anytime, you need me I'll be there for you. You know that I care deeply for you," she said.

"I care for you, too," he said softly.

They stared into each other's eyes for a long pause. Clark felt his heart starting to beat faster and he could hear her heart start to beat faster. Suddenly, he thought of Bruce and he felt guilty. He stood a step back and looked down at his boots for a moment. Diana felt a little confused. She didn't want him to back away; she wanted him to take her in his arms. Yet, she was dating Bruce, so nothing between her and Clark could happen for now. They were both too honorable.

"I bet you wish you were going undercover with Bruce instead of Dinah," he said.

Diana heard the name Bruce and stiffened. She knew that she had to deal with that relationship soon. They needed to clear the air between them and she wasn't sure if she was invested enough in continuing it. They needed to talk.

"He and Dinah are well suited for undercover work they are doing tonight. I think they work well together," she stated.

Clark mistook the hardness in her tone as jealousy. He nodded his head then he heard gunfire in the distance. Calibrating the sound and distance he placed the shots in the Chinatown section of DC.

"Gunfire, I have to go," he said.

"Shall I come with you?" she asked.

"No, I think I can handle this alone, Diana. It's only gunfire. Again, thank you for everything you've done for me. I really appreciate it," he said then a shy smile cracked his lips.

Diana liked the smile.

"You are welcome, Kal," she said.

"I have to go," he said then a sad smile turned his lips.

He took off and headed towards the Chinatown section. Diana watched him go with regret. She would have loved protecting his back again in a fight. They always were a good team in battle because they trusted each other.

JLJLJL

Bruce in his disguised placed several five thousand dollar bets. He won more of his bets than he lost. If his assumptions about the humans who helped run this fight club were correct then they would want the money back. When they came for the money, it would give him and Dinah a chance to question them.

They watched the final match. It was a match against to metas with similar powers. Bruce didn't bet on this match. With ninety-eight grand in winnings in his pocket, he knew he already had enough to draw attention. Once the match ended, he leaned over and whispered, "Follow me. I expect that we are going to get jumped for my winnings."

"Goody. Some hoods to question finally. I was getting bored being arm candy," she smirked.

The crowd began to thin. Both Bruce and Dinah kept their senses open without looking as if they were checking people out. Once the place was almost empty, they started to leave. Once they were outside Bruce put his right around Dinah's shoulder. Instinctively, she sunk into his semi-hug. Ollie was a muscular guy, but he wasn't in Bruce's league. She felt oddly secure in his arms.

They turned down a dark alley that was perfect to be mugged. At the end of the alley three guys appeared, while behind them another three appeared. Bruce broke into a grin.

"Only six. I was hoping for a real challenge," said Dinah.

"I like your style," Bruce said.

"I'll take the three in front of us and you can have the three behind us," she said.

Bruce turned and decided to use ninjutsu against them. Using his training he went through the three men in a matter of minutes. When he was down, two were out cold and one was cowering at his feet. He then looked down the alley to check on Dinah. She was finishing up with the last man. A savant kick and palm to the jaw and she was done, also. Dinah looked down the alley at him. Bruce nodded then he turned his attention back to the man at his feet.

"We are going to talk," he growled in his Batman voice.

"I got nothing to say," said the man.

"You talk," grinned Bruce.

As she approached, Dinah laughed.

"You sure know how to show a girl a good time," she said.

JLJLJL

The Gulfstream G550 took off from a private airstrip outside of Gotham City. Bruce, Tim, Connor, and Kara were headed to a private airport outside of Smallville, Kansas. It was time for Connor and Kara to spend some time with Clark. Bruce had made arrangements for Tim and him, but when Martha Kent heard about the reunion, she demanded that they join the family dinner.

Bruce looked about the jet. Kara and Connor were seated in their chairs reclining looking as if they were relaxed. He knew better. Both of them were nervous to spend time with Clark. For Kara, she was supposed to be his protector, but the vagaries of time and space had placed her on earth long after he arrived. As for Connor, he got half his DNA from Clark. This made them brothers of a sort, and Connor was suffering from being in the shadow of his more famous and accomplished big brother.

Next, Bruce observed Tim. He was hard at work on a computer working on whatever part of the mission that Dick had given him. Tim would someday be a worthy successor to him as Batman. He enjoyed the piecing together of plans within plans as much as Bruce did. Dick had found his perfect identity as Nigthwing and Jason was a lost cause in Bruce's opinion. He didn't care if the Red Hood was trying to make up for his violent vigilante past. Once he killed a man with a gun, Bruce had turned his back on Jason. It was difficult to do and he had regrets and guilt, but the Batman clan couldn't afford a wild card like him.

"Hey, Bruce," Tim spoke up, "When will we get there?"

"Fifty minutes," he answered.

"Connor was telling me that Martha Kent is a good cook," remarked Tim.

"She's the best," said Bruce. "Don't tell Alfred that I said that."

Tim grinned then went back to work on his computer. Bruce leaned back in his chair. It had been a long night. He was exhausted so he closed his eyes. If things worked out, he'd be able to patrol tonight when they got back to Gotham City. If things didn't work out then he had another recon mission with Dinah on Friday. He was enjoying his missions with Dinah. Slowly, they were working their way up the chain in order to out who was selling out earth to Apokolips. Bruce had his suspicions. He always had his suspicions.

JLJLJL

Martha ignored Clark, who was nervous about meeting Connor. She concentrated on cooking a roast beef with Yorkshire pudding, garlic mashed potatoes, green beans, and coconut layer cake since it was Bruce's favorite. Clark fiddled around in the kitchen then got under his mother's skin, so he went out onto the front porch to deal with his nerves.

Using his telescopic vision he searched the horizon. He saw the Mercedes-Benz limo headed their way. A quick scan of the limo with his x-ray vision told Clark that Kara, Connor, Tim, and Bruce were on their way. He took a deep breath and noticed that he was wearing a red plaid shirt and jeans. Maybe he was the farmboy that Bruce accused him of being.

The limo came down the main road to the farm. It pulled up in front of the house. The first one out of the car was Kara. She was dressed in jeans, a sweater and leather jacket. She rushed up the steps to give Clark a hug. He responded in kind. Next, out was Connor, who stood by the limo waiting for Tim and Bruce to get out.

Bruce tapped on the passenger window of the limo. It rolled down and he gave the driver some orders. The limo drove away then Bruce faced Clark.

"What are we eating?" he asked.

"Roast beef, Yorkshire pudding, garlic mashed potatoes, green beans, and a coconut layer cake," smiled Clark.

Bruce nodded his approval then he introduced Connor to Clark.

"Connor Kent, Kon-El, meet Clark Kent, Kal-El, the head of the House of El," said Bruce.

"Connor," said Clark coming down the steps.

He offered the young man his right hand to shake. Connor took it and shook it hard and vigorously. This brought a rueful smile out on Clark's face. He'd missed Kara's coming to earth and the discovery of Connor. In his time away, he'd missed a great deal.

He looked over his shoulder at Kara and said, "I have work in the barn. The three of us go in the barn getting to know each other, while Bruce and Tim get spoiled by Martha."

"Sounds good, Kal-El," said Kara.

Clark looked at Connor and nodded, "Coming?"

"Yeah, I'm coming," he replied.

The three members of the House of El headed off to the barn while Bruce motioned Tim to enter the house. Bruce took a furtive glance over to the barn. He hoped all went well.

Clark tossed bales of hay into the loft, while Kara and Connor watched him.

"I still can't fly," mumbled Connor. "I thought I'd be able to fly by now."

"I was able to fly the moment I thawed out of the ice I was frozen in," Kara said.

Once she arrived on this planet Kara spent years frozen in ice. She was released by a shift in the polar ice.

"Your body stored up a great deal of solar radiation while you were stuck in the ice," Clark told her.

"I never thought of that," smiled Kara.

"How old are you?" Clark asked.

"Seventeen."

"Don't worry about it. I was twenty-one when I started to really fly. Until then it was all about jumping over buildings. You just have to keep challenging yourself and allow the solar radiation to build up inside of you," said Clark.

"Connor is afraid that his human DNA is going to keep him from becoming as strong as…," Kara started to say.

"You," smiled Clark.

"That's right your body absorbs solar radiation better than any other Kryptonian because you are a free birth," she said.

"And he has my DNA so Connor should be fine," said Clark.

Connor grinned.

"I guess I do have free birth DNA," said Connor.

"Connor, I know that you have some apprehensions because of being a clone, but you shouldn't feel as if you are so unique or different. The way Krypton developed as a society you are closer to the accepted way of giving birth then I am. You are one of us, Connor; you are a member of the House of El and you are not just some imitation of me. You are more than that, better than that. Remember that, Kon-El," Clark told him.

"The three of us should get together at the Fortress and set some base lines for Connor so we can track his growth," said Kara.

"Including this telekinesis I heard about," said Clark. "What can you do?"

"I can lift some things, move objects, and I have this kind of sonar," he said with a hint of pride.

"That's your human side, so be proud of it. I'd love to run some tests at the Fortress," said Clark.

"If it's all right with Bruce. I'd have to get his permission. I am his ward," said Connor.

"He's taken good care of you, hasn't he?" asked Clark.

"Yes," Connor answered.

"I'm glad. And I'm sorry I wasn't there for you," he said to Connor then looked at Kara. "Both of you."

"Thank you, Kal-El," said Kara. "I'm glad you're back, cousin."

Clark looked at his cousin and his titular brother. Never again would he be taken away from earth against his will; never again would he be turned against what he believed in.

JLJLJL

The meal was as good as Bruce had promised. Tim, Connor, and Clark had seconds, while Kara and Bruce passed. Martha put on the coffee pot and looked out the window. It was dark out, going on seven o'clock. She knew that Bruce had his own private plane, but she was happy with the idea of them leaving so late. Exiting the kitchen, she proposed her idea.

"I know, Bruce, that you have night time duties," said Martha, "but I am going to suggest you stay the night. The boys can sleep in the loft. There are two empty bedrooms upstairs and Clark can sleep on the sofa."

"Martha, thank you…," Bruce started.

"Good, you are staying. I'll get the coffee and cake," she smiled.

Martha went into the kitchen. Tim and Connor stared at Bruce waiting for him to tell them what to do. Clark smirked as he looked at Bruce.

"What are you smiling at, Kent?" growled.

"I like it when she does that to someone else," Clark said.

"I better call my limo driver and tell him to find a place to sleep for the night and also check in with Barbara and Dick," he said.

Bruce got up and walked out onto the porch. Kara chuckled and Tim and Connor joined her.

"I've got a heater I can set up for you for the loft," Clark said. "I also can set up a tent for you to use, Tim."

He looked at Connor and said, "I know that weather doesn't affect you too much."

Connor grinned. It was something they shared, something that all Kryptonian shared under a yellow sun. Martha came in carrying the cake and pot of coffee. Kara got up and grabbed them both from her and placed them on the table.

Slices of cake were handed out along with coffee for the adults. Bruce returned from his phone calls. He looked at the slice of cake and a sad smile appeared for a moment.

"I know it's your favorite, Bruce," said Martha.

Martha Kent must have seen his sad smile, thought Clark. She never missed a thing.

"My mother used to make coconut layer cake," he said then looked up at her. "Her name was Martha, also."

"Enjoy it," said Martha. "This Martha will gladly make it for you anytime you like."

Bruce grinned then sampled the cake.

"This is delicious," he said.

JLJLJL

Bruce got up early. He looked at his watch and saw that it was five-thirty in the morning. Getting this much sleep was almost too much for his body, he needed to go for a run. Since he was in Clark's room, he searched the chest of drawers and closet and found sweat pants and a hoodie. Clark's feet were bigger, but not enough to stop him from the run.

Using his stealth, he made his way down the stairs and out onto the porch to find Clark wearing his jeans and a tee shirt. He was hovering off the ground with his faced raised to the sky with his arms outstretched soaking in the morning sun. Without opening his eyes, Clark greeted him.

"Good morning, Bruce."

"How did you know it was me?" asked Bruce.

"Heartbeat. I know yours well," he answered.

Bruce made note of that. Clark recognized individual heartbeats.

"So, how is the intelligence gathering going with Dinah?" Clark asked.

"Fine. We are working our way up the food chain."

"Has Cobblepot been involved?" asked Clark.

"No, you scared him off, Clark," Bruce assured him.

"Good. I expect to be the when you confront whoever is at the top of this pyramid," said Clark.

"You will be," replied Bruce.

Clark landed on the ground then he turned and faced his friend.

"Thank you for everything you've done, Bruce. Connor views you as a father figure. You've done great with him and I know you've helped Kara. I can't thank you enough," said Clark.

"Anything for a friend, Clark," was Bruce's simple answer.

Clark nodded. He understood Bruce didn't like displays of emotion.

"Well, while you get your run in, I'll help ma with breakfast. How does blueberry pancakes?" Clark asked him.

"Homey," Bruce answered then started his run.

Clark laughed. Things were complicated right now but they wouldn't remain like this forever.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Eight

It was nine in the morning in the Suicide Slum, a cold Saturday morning. In comparison to Friday night, it was quiet and peaceful. The building that Superman collapsed hadn't been touched. As a matter of fact the landlord argued that Superman demolished it, so he had a right to turn it into a parking lot. He forgot that Superman had made his own promise.

As people woke up for breakfast in the neighborhood and some went out to buy the paper and coffee, they saw a sight that they never thought they see: Superman clearing away the debris of the old building and beginning to build a new one. He had come back their neighborhood to help them. No one did that. They only made promises which were turned into programs that failed them.

Laying down the foundation, Clark mixed his own cement and poured the basement. Using super speed he evened it out and made the basement look like ten guys worked on it all day instead of one man for a short time. Superman then stopped to find the landlord along with his lawyer pulling up in a black Lexus. Clark smiled as they got out of their car and started walking towards him.

"You can't do this. You have no legal right," said the landlord.

"I have a…" the lawyer started to speak, but Clark raised his hand then pointed towards a BMW limo coming down the block.

The BMW Limo stopped and the driver got out and opened the door for Lucius Fox, CEO of Wayne Enterprises. He adjusted his Savile Row suit and overcoat then he confidently walked over to the landlord and lawyer.

"I have a check in my pocket to purchase this land. I recommend you to take the check and leave. If you don't, if you fight us, then an investigation on the fire, the state of your other buildings, and on your finances will go forward," Lucius stated.

Clark smiled as he watched the confident older man intimidate the landlord and lawyer. Lucius handed reached into his pocket and handed him a check. The landlord looked at the check.

"I could get more for the property then that. This is an insult," he stated.

"You can also do time in jail for your business practices, too," said Lucius. "All things considered Wayne Enterprises is being generous. Take the check and walk away, it's the smart play."

Lucius reached into another pocket and handed the lawyer a bill of sale.

"Just sign that and this will all be done and your client won't end up in a courtroom," said Lucius. "He really doesn't understand how much trouble he is in, does he?"

"Take the deal," said the lawyer to his client.

Lucius walked over to Clark. He had a smile on his face. It was a good morning so far.

"Give my thanks to Bruce, Lucius. I was surprised when he agreed to this," said Clark.

"You're doing most of the work for us, so we owe you the thanks," Lucius said. "Anyway, it's a work of charity that brings a great deal of positive attention to Wayne Enterprises. Bruce knows a good deal when he sees one."

"The former inhabitants will get a chance to live here first, right?"

"At a reduced rent," Lucius said then he grinned. "So you better do a good job. I don't want to hear any complaints about your work."

"I will," said Clark with a smirk. "I'll have it done by the end of tomorrow. Six stories of quality apartments, mainly two and three bedrooms."

"We should hire you to build more of our real estate," chuckled Lucius.

"I don't think I can afford that," remarked Clark.

JLJLJL

Diana was sitting at her desk in her study doing correspondences when Cassie came barging. She looked around for a TV but couldn't find one, so she took Diana's laptop away from her and connected to the internet then went to a live news site. Just as she hoped they were doing a piece on Superman. Diana sat waiting for an explanation, as her anger built up.

"Cassie, what are you doing?" growled Diana.

"Wait, watch, and," she said then stuck laptop back in front of her, "listen."

"_The residents of the neighborhood called the Suicide Slum had a unique visitor: Superman. True to his word Superman returned to this neighborhood where he saved people from an apartment fire to rebuild the building he personally destroyed," _the anchorman said.

A video feed of Superman finishing up the framework of the building, landing, and then being mobbed by children, as he sat down on the stairs of another building. Diana smiled as she watched the children playing on Kal. It looked as if he enjoyed having them climb up on him and use him as a jungle gym. Next, a young woman brought out a sandwich and a drink for him, which he accepted.

"_Wayne Enterprises bought the building and we act as landlord of it after Superman finishes building it. According to a spokesman at Wayne Enterprises, the families that originally lived there would be given first chance to move into the apartments, which will now have lower rents." _

The next scene showed Superman sharing his sandwich with a young boy, who wouldn't leave his side. Diana was proud of both Bruce and Kal at that moment. They proved once again to be the two best men she had ever met. She shut the laptop. And now she had to admit that she was in love with one of them and it wasn't the one she was dating.

"I have to admit that he's awesome," said Cassie.

"Kal is special," said Diana.

"And he's hot, too. I mean he is really hot," smiled Cassie.

Diana glared at her, which made Cassie laugh.

"Oh, don't give me that look, Diana. You know that it's true. He's hot," Cassie said.

The Justice League com went off. Diana, who was dressed in a pencil skirt and a pink blouse, stood up and walked over to it. She answered it and Ambassador Princess Diana was gone and Wonder Woman was in her place.

"Diana, what is the sitrep," she said.

"We have a problem in Starling City and the Green Arrow is over in Europe handling some League business. The Wraith, Talon, Kryptonite Man, Metallo, and the Atomic Skull are destroying the downtown area. I am putting together a team of Batman, Black Canary, Hal Jordan, Supergirl, and you. Can you do it?" asked J'onn.

"I'm ready, J'onn," she said.

"Excellent."

JLJLJL

Clark finished up for the day and headed home. Tomorrow he would put in the finishing touches to his work and the apartment building would be ready for habitation. Before turning in for the night and changing out of his armor, he turned on the TV to see a breaking new story. The Justice League members were facing metahumans in Starling City. Clark stopped and watched.

The camera picked up an image of Diana coming to the rescue of Kara who was having trouble dealing with the Kryptonite radiation of K-Man. As she came to the rescue of Kara, Metallo jumped her from behind bringing his two metal hands down hard on her head. She fell to her knees in obvious distress. Clark's blood started to boil.

Batman and Black Canary were fighting Talon and The Wraith, while Hal Jordan dealt with the Atomic Skull. None of them could come to the aid of Diana and Kara, as K-Man dosed Kara with more Kryptonite radiation and Metallo beat Diana down. Clark's eyes glowed red with anger as he watched the bastard Corben and K-Man poison his cousin and get the drop on Diana. He took off out the window of his apartment and headed straight up into the air. Once he was clear of building he took it up several notches and a sonic boom later and he was flying above Starling City.

Clark focused his attention on Metallo then came down on him at Mach five driving him through the street and into the sewage system. As he stood up Clark saw that Metallo was dented and battered from his arrival and had several systems on the fritz. The mechanical man had never been hit so hard in his life. The smell of the sewage system overwhelmed Clark for a seconds but he refocused himself. The moment Metallo saw it was Superman that had just come down on him like the wrath of God he opened his chest plate exposing the Kryptonite that powered his system.

Clark felt a wave of pain through his body, but he ignored it. The positive part of being tortured for eleven months by Desaad and Darkseid was he'd developed a greater tolerance to Kryptonite and its effects on him. Clark walked up to Metallo and grabbed hold of the Kryptonite. This surprised Metallo.

"How in the hell are you still moving?" he asked Superman.

"Sorry, Corben, but this is only enough Kryptonite to give me a migraine these days and though I hate migraines they won't kill me," he said then pulled the Kryptonite out of his chest causing an immediate shut down of Metallo.

First, he tossed Metallo through the hole in the street then he hovered slowly out of the hole. He took the Kryptonite in his hand, which was causing him a great deal of pain that he ignored, and with all the strength he threw it up into the sky knowing that when it returned to earth it would be a small charred piece of rock.

Clark wiped some sweat from his brow, which was caused by the pain of the Kryptonite. He took a deep breath and saw that Diana had rallied and was now taking apart K-Man piece by piece. He walked over to Kara, who was shivering from pain from Kryptonite poisoning. Bending down he picked her up in his arms. She was so small and helpless. Opening her eyes, she looked at him.

"Clark, it hurts," she said.

"I know, Kara," he said softly then he took the skies. She needed the healing power of the sun and he was going to make sure that she got it.

Diana finished her battle with K-Man. She turned to see Batman standing over the dented and battered body of Metallo. He was using a device from his belt to check Metallo's system out.

"Superman destroyed his power supply. His back up has kicked in," said Bruce. "We need to get him to the Watchtower to set him up with another power source otherwise he'll shut down in three hours and his brain will die."

"Where is Kara?" asked Diana.

"Superman took her up into the stratosphere to get more solar radiation," he answered. "She was in a great deal of pain."

Suddenly, Kara landed beside Bruce and Metallo. She stumbled a bit, but Batman got up and grabbed her to make sure she didn't fall. They looked up to see Clark hovering above them.

"She needs medical attention on the Watchtower and rest for at least a day," he said.

"How were you able to take Metallo's Kryptonite away from him?" asked Bruce.

"When someone uses Kryptonite to torture someone for eleven months, you either increase your resistance to it or die. As you can see I am not dead," he stated.

"What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, so to speak," said Bruce.

"It appears that things are under control here. I'm not needed here," said Clark then he disappeared into the sky.

Diana regretfully watched Clark fly away. There was a great deal that they had to discuss.

Diana looked over at Kara and asked, "Are you okay?"

"I will be," she answered.

Batman stood up and sized up the battlefield. Dinah had Talon and Wraith tied up and GL had Atomic Skull in a cage made by his ring. They had defeated them. The mission was accomplished, though he definitely had some upgrading to do on his files. The Kryptonite ring he kept in his utility belt was definitely not enough to stop Clark now. He'd either needed more Kryptonite or to use it differently.

JLJLJL

Bruce was updating files in the Batcave when he got a call from Alfred. This was his idea of a quiet Sunday evening. He picked up the phone.

"Master Bruce, Princess Diana is here to see you. May I send her down?" he asked.

Bruce sighed, "Send her down."

He finished up the Superman file then got it off the computer. The elevator opened and Diana in a simple blue dress and overcoat exited. Of course, there was nothing simple about Diana in a simple blue dress and an overcoat. She was stunning in whatever she wore.

"No Wonder Woman tonight?" he asked.

"I've already patrolled DC. I can always change in a spin if need be," she said.

"I've always been jealous of that trick," said Bruce. "It's a pain in the butt sometimes changing into my armor."

"And I've always been jealous at how it seems that you don't need anyone," said Diana.

Bruce knew what was coming. He'd been enough relationships gone bad not to recognize the signs of a coming serious conversation. Of course, he knew what part of the problem of their relationship was and that was Clark. Diana and Clark always were good together, as if they fit perfectly for each other. He and Diana had far too many rough edges. They never were the perfect fit.

"I can see you came to talk, Diana, so let's talk," said Bruce.

"You know I care deeply for you Bruce," she started.

"But you don't love me," Bruce interrupted her.

The expression on Diana's face suddenly became sad. It was as she didn't want to have this conversation, but she needed to have it.

"I do love you, Bruce, and respect you," she said. "That is why this is so hard for me to do. I really do love you, Bruce."

Bruce felt his stomach crunch. He didn't expect that. This was going to hurt more than usual. It was easy when they just said I can't live with how you live your life, Bruce. It's too hard. No, this was worse.

"But you don't love me like you love someone else," he said. "Isn't that right, Diana?"

Diana nodded in the affirmative.

"If I was honest with myself then I'd say I was in love with this person the first time I met them and I have been in love with them ever since that day," she said quietly.

"Clark is impressive," smiled Bruce.

It was a relief to be able to say his name. Diana smiled.

"Kal is unique," she said. "You've known how I feel about him?"

"I could tell," he admitted. "You and Clark act differently around each other."

"Kal has always said that you are the world's greatest detective," Diana said.

"He's being kind," said Bruce. "I'm just observant."

There was silence between them for a moment. Bruce didn't want to lose Diana. In his own way he did love her, but even he had to admit that Clark was better suited for her. She'd never have to worry about hurting him. He'd seen them spar and she definitely went full out. And it was definitely filled with sexual energy.

"If you and Clark get together then keep it secret for as long as you can," said Bruce. "People fear him to begin with right now. If his girlfriend is Wonder Woman then they'll fear him even more. Neither one of you need that."

"I'm not sure how to approach Kal about my feelings. I'm not sure how he feels about me," she admitted.

Bruce laughed which made Diana flash with anger.

"What are you laughing?" she demanded sounding like the royal princess she was.

"Because Clark had been in love with you the moment he first set eyes on you. That's how he feels about you, Diana. His problem is that he thinks he isn't good enough for an Amazonian princess. He's a reporter and was raised by simple farmers. He thinks of you as royalty. Funny thing is he never thinks of himself as Superman, Kal-El, the son of Krypton's greatest scientist and head of the House of El, one of the most noble houses. No, He's Clark Kent, farmer and journalist," Bruce told her.

"Are you playing with me, Bruce?" she asked.

"No, Diana, I'm not playing with you. Clark adores you. Hell, he saw Kara and you in trouble against K-Man and Metallo and he shows up. Metallo had the drop on you and look what he did to him," explained Bruce.

"He loves me," she smiled.

"Yes, Diana, he loves you," said Bruce.

Diana walked over to Bruce lifted, grabbed him by his armor, and lifted him out of his chair then gave him a long, hot kiss. She then dropped him back in his chair.

"Thank you, Bruce," she said.

"Just telling the truth, Diana," he said.

"I should go," she said.

"He's had already finished up building an apartment building in the Suicide Slum neighborhood of Metropolis. I know that he intended to spend a few days at the Fortress of Solitude to relax because he's been so busy lately. I'd bet he'd be glad to see you," Bruce said.

"The Fortress," she said and a sly smile crossed her lips. "I must go."

"Should I have your name taken off the roster for a few days?" he asked.

"I'll let you know, Bruce," she said.

Diana strode to the elevator, got on, and left. Bruce sat there. He exhaled slowly then he turned and used his computer to dial a phone number.

"Hello," Dinah answered.

"Are you busy?" he asked.

"Is this about the case we are working on?" she asked.

"Yes," he said.

"I'll come to the cave," she said.

"No, I'll pick you up in my Batmobile," he said. "Give me an address."

"Sounds like a date, Bruce," Dinah laughed.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Nine

Clark arrived at the Fortress and had his shield recall the nanobots that made up his armor then took off his shield and placed it on the table by his bed. Everything in the master bedroom was Kryptonian which meant that it was tech smart. Once he laid the shield down, the table sent a force field around it that could only be penetrated by his DNA. Removing his tee shirt and underwear he was now ready for a long, hot shower.

Entering the bathroom, he sent the temperature of the water for the shower chamber the entered. Three nozzles pelted his body with hot water. Even though his skin was virtually invulnerable to heat and cold, he liked the feel of hot water on his skin. It relaxed him. If he thought about it he'd have to say the reason he liked it so much was because when Jonathan Kent had a difficult or tense day, he'd go take a long hot shower and when he came out he'd be his same old self again.

Since his fortress' water supply came from the snow and the ice of the artic, there was a never ending supply of water. Clark contemplated staying in his shower for hour, maybe even days, and maybe he'd be his old self again. The months of torture under Darkseid had changed him. It had brought him closer to his darker side, which scared him. Lately, when he presented with evil he found it harder and harder to use the right level of response. He wanted to let go and decimate that evil, to remove it from the world, like he wanted to remove Darkseid and his minions from the universe.

Clark closed his eyes. He shut the world out and let the water relax him while he concentrated on listening to the pellets of water against his skin. Yes, maybe a day or two in a hot shower will make him his old self again.

Diana arrived at the Fortress. She landed at the front entrance and entered her own code. The security measures turned off as the door opened and let her into the Fortress. She was greeted by Kelex, who floated from another room to see her.

"Hello Mistress, it is good to see you," Kelex said.

"Kelex, it is a pleasure to see you again. Is Kal and Kara here?" she asked.

"Mistress Kara is not here, but the Master is here," stated Kelex. He paused for a moment as he scanned the Fortress. "He is in the master bedroom in the shower chamber."

"Thank you, Kelex," smiled Diana. "I know where that is."

Putting aside all reservations, Diana walked to the master bedroom. She found the master bedroom door without it security lock on, so she entered. Once she was in the room, Diana began to disrobe. She stripped off her armor and placed it on a stand which molded itself to a shape so that the armor could be hung properly. Next, she took off her tiara and placed it on the stand. She left her gauntlets on in order to suppress the power of lightning which she inherited from Zeus.

Diana stood before the mirror for a moment. Being an Amazon, she had no shame and only pride in her nudity. It was natural and gift from the gods. Yet, she had a momentary sense of apprehension. Being naked in front of Kal was going to be so different from being naked in front of her sisters. She swallowed her apprehension and walked into the bathroom, where she saw the frosted glass door to the shower chamber. Through the frosted glass she could see the outline of Kal. Suddenly, she felt both desire and nervousness cascade through her body.

Clark had lost himself in his shower, but suddenly, he heard a second heartbeat. It was a familiar one, too. He knew it as well as he knew his own, it was Diana's. He turned to see the door to his shower was open and a nude Diana was entered his shower chamber. A sly smile played on her full lips, as she watched him take in her nudity. For a moment her eyes rested on the area below his waist. Her smile grew.

"You like what you see, Kal," she stated.

"Diana," he replied in a hoarse voice.

"Yes, Kal."

His mind was working correctly, he thought, because he couldn't think of much to say.

"Why are you here?" he asked.

"I wanted a shower," she answered with her lips forming a smirk.

"You are playing with me, Diana," he said.

"I am here because I… I love you, Kal. It has taken me some time to come to admit it to myself, but I love you and I have wasted enough time. We have wasted enough time, Kal. I have told you why I am here and admitted to loving you, what are you going to do, Kal?" she asked him.

"Diana," he said with a hint of apprehension, "what about you and Bruce?"

"It is over. I care for him, but not in the same way I feel for you, Kal. I come to realize that over these past few weeks," she said. "How do you feel about me, Kal?"

Clark attempted to assimilate everything she had just said to him. It was over between her and Bruce and she loved him. He almost found it too much to believe.

"Diana, I love you," he said softly. "I don't deserve you, though. I am a damaged. Darkseid damaged me, changed me."

"Kal, together we will repair you," she said then stepped closer to him until there was only a foot of space between them.

Dian looked down and noticed that she was almost in contact with him and smiled. Clark blushed.

"The next move is yours, Kal. I've done enough to show you how I feel," she said.

Clark closed that gap and took her in his arms and kissed her with all the pent up passion and desire that he had for her. Diana moaned into his mouth as she conformed her body to his. Clark still didn't feel like his old self, but this was the best he felt in a very long time.

JLJLJL

Nightwing had been watching the club for what felt like an eternity. All this information said that Made Man Club in what was considered the worst part of town was the next spot for an exchange to be made for Apokolips made weapons. It appeared that they had scared off third parties acting as middlemen, but Intergang and others were still interested in getting these weapons, so these weapons were still coming.

"Anything happening?" asked Kara, as she landed behind Nightwing.

"I hope no one saw you land up here," he said.

"I'm not incompetent, Nightwing," she said.

"I know, Supergirl," he said.

He put down his night vision binoculars and turned to face Kara. Dick took a deep breath when he saw her in her armor. He kept forgetting how shapely and hot she was.

"Clark won't be around for a few days, so I want to be part of this. There is no way I am letting him getting involved with Darkseid and his sycophants without my help," she said.

"Darkseid is not getting his hands on Superman again," Dick stated.

Kara smiled. Her crush on Dick Grayson grew every time he defended or supported Clark. She knew he took the name Nightwing from Kryptonian lore not earth or Batman lore. He always had admired Clark. Kara liked that. Of course, the fact he was handsome, made his Nightwing suit look real good, and didn't mind dating the odd alien female didn't hurt either.

"When are you going to take me on a proper date, Nightwing?" she asked him.

"You want a proper date to happen between us?" he asked with a smirk on his lips.

A stiff wind blew Kara's long blonde hair in her face. Before she could move it aside, Nightwing was in front of her and gently moving it with his gloved right hand. Kara's breath caught with this gesture.

"I'd like one," she answered him softly.

"Good," he smiled then he leaned forward and gentle kissed her on the lips.

He turned his attention back to the club, as Kara wondered how such a gentle kiss burned her lips with such heat. She wanted to grab him and give him a proper passionate kiss, but she fought the urge. If he was anything like Batman, who taught him most of what he knew, he didn't react well to women who were too strong and too independent. Or maybe Bruce had control problems, as in he wanted to control everyone, which Dick didn't have a problem with.

She walked up beside him and got down in a kneeling position. Using her enhanced vision, she checked out the club for illegal activity.

"Other than prostitution, smoking, and gambling, nothing illegal is happening in there," said Kara.

Nightwing touched the min-computer on his right wrist. Batman's voice could be heard immediately.

"Sitrep?" Bruce asked.

"Nothing is going down tonight so far," said Dick.

"Call it a night. We'll pick it up again tomorrow night," he ordered.

"Nightwing out," said Dick.

Kara sighed. She wouldn't have minded spending a little more time on the roof with Nightwing. He turned his head and looked at her.

"You want some coffee?" he asked.

"Your place or a diner?" she asked.

"My place is instant coffee. I don't have Alfred living with me," he said.

Kara smiled, "I don't mind instant."

"Okay, my place," he said.

Without saying another word, he took his canes out of their sheath on his right leg then jumped off the roof. Kara gasped for a moment until she saw him do a double curl then fire a grappling line into a building and swing into an alleyway. She took off into the air and followed him from a high aerial spot.

JLJLJL

Clark woke up in his bed with Diana wrapped around his torso and left leg. They were covered by a white silk-like sheet, or Kryptonian cotton, as Clark told her. For the first time in a long time a smile crossed his lips when he awakened in the morning. His mind started to replay his and Diana's their coming together from the first time in the shower to the four more lovemaking sessions after they left the shower.

Diana's head moved on his chest. He smelled her hair, which smelled like orchids and citrus.

"Are you awake, Kal?" she asked.

"Yes, Diana, I am," he said.

She made what he thought was a purring sound, which immediately aroused him. Diana smiled at his arousal.

"Do you have plans today?" she asked him.

"No, Diana, no plans other than being with you," he said.

Diana sat up abruptly. He stared at her naked back, as she stretched.

"I'm an Amazon, Kal. After exertions, I need food to fuel my body. I can't live by the sun alone," she said. "Feed me, Kal."

"I'll make you breakfast, Diana," he said. "Do you like French toast?" She turned her head and smiled at him. Clark couldn't help but have a physical reaction to her smile. Diana noticed his reaction and her smile broadened.

"I have the feeling that you really like me, Kal," she teased him.

"You know how I feel about you," he said then he went to grab her in order to pull her into a hug and kiss, but she fought off his intentions.

"Feed me first then we can maybe doing some sparring or something," Diana again teased him.

"Sparring?"

"Yes, sparring," she smirked.

Clark got out of bed. He stood there for a moment in the nude and stretched his body then he slowly picked up his robe and put it on. Diana watched this and suddenly changed her mind about sparring and teasing. Clark could hear her heartbeat increase. He looked back at her and said, "Sure, we can do some sparring later."

JLJLJL

His weapons training was reserved for either the Batcave or the Watchtower, but just physical exercise pushing his body to its limits and beyond could be done in a ground floor former ballroom he had turned into a training center. Bruce worked the weight machine bench pressing two hundred and fifty pounds twenty times then he rested for fifteen seconds and did another twenty reps. He was midway through his workout when Alfred opened the door and escorted Dinah into the training center.

Bruce sat up on his weight bench, grabbed a towel hanging from a weight rack, and toweled himself off. He scanned Dinah. She was wearing jeans, a black tight fitting tee shirt, and a black leather jacket with brown leather boots. She looked good and he had to make an effort not to smile.

"Miss Laurel is here to see you, Master Bruce," said Alfred.

She mouthed the words Master Bruce and smirked. Bruce glared at her then spoke to Alfred.

"You better prepare enough for two for lunch," he said.

"I shall, sir," said Alfred.

"Are Connor and Tim gone?" he asked.

"Yes, sir, they have left on their school trip. I shall check their tracking chips every two hours to make sure they are safe," said Alfred.

"Thanks, Alfred," he said.

Alfred left leaving Dinah checking out the training center. She walked over to the gymnastic apparatuses then over to the speed bag and heavy bag. Without gloves on, she started to tear into the heavy bag alternating between savant kicks and punches. Bruce watched her pound away for five minutes then she stopped. He noticed that she was barely winded.

"We should spar someday," she said.

"Someday," he replied blandly. "Why are you here, Dinah?"

"Our investigation," she said. "I've got some intel on it from one of my sources."

She looked at him and waited for him to ask for the information. Bruce growled to himself.

"What is it?" he asked.

"The price of weapons has gone up. It appears that Granny is asking for human beings who will be transported back to Apokolips and used as slaves. She especially wants meta-humans," she told him.

"Meta-human," said Bruce.

His mind jumped into overdrive. Darkseid wanted meta-humans. He already had parademons and elite warriors and furies, but now he wanted humans, meta-humans. The bastard was preparing for an invasion of earth. He needed to talk to Clark about this because they had to stop it before it happened. Too many lives would be lost if an invasion occurred. It didn't matter if they repelled it or not because the number of lives lost would be great.

"I had the same reaction, Bruce. We are looking at a serious fucked up situation. What do we do?" Dinah asked.

"We collect information. We need more intel, Dinah, so we can come up with an appropriate plan," he said.

"I'll push my contacts for more intel," she said.

"Maybe you should step back a bit as the chairwoman of the Justice League," Bruce told her.

"Step back," Dinah said.

The first hints of anger could be heard in her voice. She wasn't about to let Bruce tell her what she could or could not do.

"This is only going to get more dangerous. I think I small team can infiltrate Apokolips and stopped Darkseid plans by causing ultimate damage then escaping while chaos ensues," explained Bruce.

"That sounds good idea," said Dinah. "I'm in."

"No, you're not. You are too important to the League to go on a fool's errand. A trip to Apokolips is more than likely a suicide run," growled Bruce.

"I'm part of this and I am staying and that is final," stated Dinah.

Bruce glared at her for several moments, but Dinah didn't back down. She glared back at him.

"It's your life," he said.

"I know it is, Bruce," she said.

"You better start training because this is going to be the hardest fight you have ever been involved in," stated Bruce then he pointed to a door. "You can find some gym gear in there to wear. Something should be able to fit you. Get dressed and let's get started training."

"Are you trying to get me out of my clothes, Bruce?" teased Dinah.

"If I was trying to get you out of your clothes and into bed, I'd buy you an expensive dinner first, Dinah," growled Bruce.

"I'll remember that," she smiled and then disappeared into the changing room.

Bruce watched her go then he smiled and shook his head. He was attracted to her more than he was willing to admit.

JLJLJL

Clark was in the kitchen with Kelex preparing dinner. He had some meals in stasis that Martha had cooked him that he decided to refresh then heat up and serve. For Diana he chose the chicken cordon blue with rice pilaf and asparagus. He chose the meatloaf with mashed potatoes and gravy and corn for himself. Dessert was apple pie since he had vanilla ice cream in the freezer.

"Kal," Diana called him.

She entered the kitchen wearing one of his white dress shirts and nothing else. When he saw the way she was dressed a big smile crossed his face.

"I need to the embassy tomorrow. I've been honest with my mother about my courting of men. She knew about Bruce and now I should tell her about you," she said.

Clark looked at her. There was an expression of anxiety on his face.

"Are you going to tell her everything?" he asked.

She smiled, "Of course not. There is no reason that my mother know that you and I are intimate. If she found out about that she'd expect to meet with you and decide if you were worthy or not of her daughter. My mother thinks no one is worthy of me," smiled Diana.

"We are going to have a complicated relationship, aren't we?" he said.

A beatific smile crossed Diana's face then she said, "Why would you think that?"

Clark sighed then shook his head.

"I'm hungry, Kal. Remember, you have to keep the hungry Amazon well fed," she said then she walked out of the kitchen leaving behind the sound of her laughter.


End file.
